A Slayer's Companion
by SkyleRaphael
Summary: What if the regular dragon slayers all had companions? Someone who protects and fight along side the slayers. What would change if these people are beside the dragon slayers? First story so sorry if this is bad. Natsu is smarter and is some what OOC. Also, there may be some grammer mistakes. Crossover Elements Exist. NaRano. (Now up for adoption. See final chapter for details)
1. Awakening

**Hi everyone, my name is Cnguyen9 and this is my first ever story so please don't kill me. I of course don't own fairy tail. If I did, nearly all Natsu ships will be true. Anyways, enjoy :)**

Key:

"Hello there" – Speech

'This will be interesting' – Thoughts

**"Hello there" – Dragon/Monster Speech**

**'You brat' – Dragon/Monster Thoughts**

_Date/Location_

~Line Break~

_X375 - Woods_

FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!

A young pinkette (ahem, I mean salmon haired) boy was punching through boulders in a forest. This boy here, is named Natsu Dragneel.

**"Again!"** called a crimson red dragon.

The dragon in question here is the Fire Dragon King himself, Igneel. Igneel had found Natsu as a baby in his cave early one morning.

"How do you expect me to destroy a boulder this big within one punch!?" Natsu asked.

Igneel sighed to himself, having explained this many times in the past but Natsu, being the dunderhead that he is, can never seem to remember for more than a few days.

**"Natsu, you are the fire dragon prince. You are to become strong and master Fire Dragon Slaying magic and become the next Fire Dragon King. You have to become strong to fight any enemies that you will try to bring you down."** Igneel replied.

"But why, why does it need to be me? I mean, being a king will be awesome but am I really worthy. Can I really do this?" Natsu asked as he started to tear up.

**"Of course! You are my son Natsu, of course you will have what it takes. I believe in you, even when no one else will. And even if you are to fail, I will always be with you and support you."**

"*sniff sniff* Thank you Igneel. I love you." Then the boy hugs the large dragon.

**"Heh. I love you too Natsu."**

Then, a bright light started to glow around Natsu. The boy jumped back and surprise and fear but Igneel seemed to be intrigued by what is happening. Then, the light started to leave Natsu and form a few meters away from him. As the light started to fade, a tall man could be seen kneeling down.

The man was wearing black combat boots with dark jeans. A white jacket with black flame marks was wrapped around his upper body. If you looked carefully, you could see a plain dark gray shirt. Around his neck was a black cloak with a hood. He wore gray fingerless gloves that contained weird markings that seem to resemble runes. He had midnight night black hair and had slightly tanned skin. And if you were to look into his eyes, they were the same color as dark chocolate. As he stood up, he started to look around with a surprised look. A faint smile crawled onto his face when he said,

"It's good to see the sky again. It feels like it's been an eternity since Irene past away." The man then looked over and saw Natsu with Igneel. He then asked, "Are you the new slayer that I will need to look after?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Natsu shouted before Igneel hit him on the back of his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BIG LUMP OF SCALES!?"

**"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR A SECOND. YOU ARE REACHING ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT MOMENTS OF YOUR LIFE YET YOUR ACTING LIKE YOU ARE ABOUT TO GET MURDERED!"** Igneel shouted in annoyance. **"Now, let me talk. That man over there, is a slayer companion, someone who's life force is connected to a slayer. He will be someone who watches after you and finish your training if something were to happen to me. He will be someone who fights alongside you until your final breath. He will be someone who will help you through thick and thin. He wi-"**

"Just get to the point already you old lump of scales"

**"OKAY THAT'S IT. YOUR GETTING YOUR OWN DINNER TONIGHT! But the main point is that he will be your friend, someone who will truly understand you, fight alongside you, and protect you."** Igneel finished as he turned to the man and asked **"Am I missing anything?"**

"No, you seem to have gotten about everything." The man replied quietly which the dragon was only able to hear him because of his super hearing.

**"Now that that's out of the way, I'll leave you two to talk for a moment and learn more about each other."** And with that, Igneel flew off.

Natsu and the man looked at each other for a moment then Natsu asked,

"So how are you here exactly? If you are my slayer companion, then shouldn't you have been awakened sooner?" The man chuckled for a second then said,

"Your smarter then you look. To awaken a slayer companion, they need to past a certain trial. The trial depends on who the slayer and the companion is. My trial for you was that you are to make a powerful bond with someone you trust. To love them and for them to love you in return like a family or a lover. In this case, you formed a powerful bond with Igneel."

"That's cool, what magic and abilities do you have?"

"I have advanced elemental magic. Meaning I can use nearly anything that falls under certain elements. I have learned to use Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightning, Light and Darkness magic. I also have the ability to summon blades that resemble a certain element, such as this one." He said as a red and white blade came out of a smoke of flames. The blade had multiple spikes throughout the whole thing. The top and the hilt of the blade resembled chakrams and the whole center resembled an eight in a way (Imagine Bond of Flame from Kingdom Hearts 2). Then he let the blade disappear again.

"I also know basic time and healing magic. As for abilities, I have something called foresight which allows me to see into the immediate future and flow-motion which allows me to quickly move to far away areas that I have focused on. And that's pretty much it. Since you're a dragon slayer, what element do you use?"

Natsu was surprised at what the man had said but he was able to keep the excitement in for a few more moments. He smiled and said, "I use fire dragon slayer magic. That's pretty impressive, right?"

The man just smiled and said, "I agree, the two of us will get along just fine. Come on, let's go back to where you and Igneel are staying."

As the two started to walk back, Natsu then remembered to ask something.

"By the way, since we never got to be introduced properly, let's say what our names are. I'll start, my name is Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?"

The man looked surprised. Natsu was scared that he just scared his new friend so he asked,

"Are you okay?"

The man was starting to regain his composure when he said, "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people asking me my name. They just see me as a nobody. Someone who is just there for help, nothing else." But then he smiled, "But if you really want to know, my name is Skyle. Skyle Nightfall."

~Line Break~

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please do R&R and criticism is welcomed. Also, I am going to need 4 more OCs for the other slayers. I'll leave template for you guys and the situation that **


	2. A Bond and The Eclipse Gate

**A/N Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of The Slayer's Companion. I'm honestly surprised by how many people who have read this story so far. When reading through everything again, I realized that I got the date wrong. The date is supposed to be X375, not X675. So yeah, sorry. Also, thank you to AkumanNisshoku and Snow4k for reviewing. Also, to answer AkumaNisshoku's question about the OCs, I have the prompts for them and an idea of what element they will use. However, I don't have what they look like and their abilities. That's what I need. The prompts will appear at the end of the story. Anyways, enjoy the story. **

~Line Break~

_X375 – Woods _

When the two had reached the cave, Natsu started to feel drowsy. So Skyle decided to place him on a bed. He smiled at the boy then turned over to the large dragon that was curiously looking at him. Skyle's smile then turned into a small frown as he said,

"I'm guessing you still have questions for me?" Igneel smirked (can dragons even smirk?).

**"Your clever boy. I don't have that many questions but there is one thing that I want to know. Why did you choose Natsu? Why someone like him if there are thousands of others who are stronger than him? After all, you are the strongest one. The first companion. The Fallen Angel." **

"It's been a while since I heard that alias. Never really liked it honestly." He paused for a moment before continuing. "After Irene died, she never left me a dying wish so I was sent back to my realm where I was supposed to pick another slayer. Sure, there are literally thousands of other slayers that I could have picked, some who could burn the world to the ground with their strength alone. Yet I didn't."

Igneel frowned at the young man for a moment. He was kind of afraid of how this young man could have an influence on his son. Before he could repeat his question, Skyle continued,

"I didn't choose anyone else because of what I saw in his heart. While regular humans may see hearts as organs that keeps the human body alive, slayer companions like me are able to see deeper meaning inside of the heart. In Natsu, I see darkness, darkness that could kill. Darkness that may rule the world. But at the same time, I see a glimmer of light. A light that could bring hope and end the world of this nightmare. That's why my trial for him was for him to form a powerful bond." He then looked over to Natsu's sleeping body, "He's a splitting image of his father. When he and his parents were being attcacked by dragons, his father had a vision. The horrors that he saw still haunts him, even in death. Before he could truly die, he had asked me to find Natsu in the future and lead him down the correct path. And so here I am. Both doing my job and fulfilling one of my previous slayer's dying will."

Igneel understood and believed Skyle as he saw no lies within his words. However, one thing still confused him. **"Wait, if you were Natsu's father's slayer companion, how were you also Irene's slayer companion?" **Igneel asked.

Skyle turned over to Igneel with a sad smile. "Unlike most of the companions, I have the ability to form a bond with multiple people. I at that time, was connected to four people. Natsu's father, Irene Belserion (I hope I spelled that correctly), Acnologia Caos (Chaos in Spanish for anyone who is wondering) and Anna Heartphillia."

Before he could continue, Igneel said, **"But that's impossible! Anna isn't a slayer. There is no way for a slayer companion to create a bond with someone who isn't a slayer."**

Skyle just smiled. "That's one of the advantages of being the strongest companion in existence. However, a minor effect is that our bond can't be as powerful as one with a slayer and if the slayer isn't alive while the human is alive, I can't form a physical form in the world. I can only talk to them telepathically. Anyways, Acnologia eventually became a dragon, severing our bond since companions can't form a bond with beings that aren't human. Natsu's father died during that dragon attack and my connection with Irene just disappeared one day. So, I can only assume that she had died as well, considering how her husband was treating her when her dragonification started." Skyle paused for a moment. Then he asked, "Is there anything else you wish to know?"

While Igneel was shocked about everything that Skyle had said, he was able to hide his shock. He then simply asked the question he was dreading from the very beginning. **"When will you start to train Natsu? After all, we both know the fighting style between a companion and a slayer." **Skyle put on an emotionless face again while saying,

"I'll start training him in about a year or so. It is best for the two of us to gain a strong affinity. Until then, I'll just stay here, get to know the two of you more while building my bond with Natsu. Will that be okay with you?"

Igneel simply smirked and thought, **'This will be interesting. Hope these years go by well enough.'**

~Line Break~

_X376 – Woods_

Saying the year went by really well would be an understatement. Not only did Skyle manage to create a powerful affinity with Natsu, he was able to actually teach the boy to actually use his brain. Even though the boy still made idiotic decisions that would make you face palm yourself, he was able to learn how to read, write, and make the correct decisions (though that doesn't happen a lot). During this year, Igneel was able to accelerate his by a mountain ton. Natsu now was able to destroy boulders five times his size with his bare hands. Not only that but he could destroy mountains within 2-10 punches. Then one day, Skyle decided to approach Natsu and teach him the main part about companion fighting.

"Natsu. It is time that you learnt to fight with me alongside you."

Natsu was confused. Didn't he fight alongside Skyle half the time? "What do you mean? Don't we spar all the time?" Natsu asked. Skyle simply face palmed at this. He then said,

"Didn't you listen to me when I taught you about the fundamentals of companion fighting?" He simply sighed then continued. "Okay, I'll explain from the beginning but first sit down. This will take a while."

As the two sat down on the surprisingly warm floor, Skyle started to explain everything from the start. "As you know, every companion has weapons that they can use. Just like this one." He then proceeded to summon the Bond of Flame (okay, I will be completely honest, the blades that Skyle uses are Keyblades from Kingdom Hearts except for his ice, lightning and earth blades. So, because of this, I'm just gonna be lazy and describe the blades once then call them by their names in the future when referencing them.) "But there is a reason why each companion has their own blade/weapon. It is because of a certain fighting style. In this style, the companion gives the slayer his or her weapon, and the slayer wields the weapon. However, there is an additional variable to this. Extra strength is added to weapon if the companion and the slayer have a strong affinity and trust for each other. That's why I haven't started training you yet. But now, I believe it is time the two of us can finally start."

Natsu, amazed about the fact that such a fighting style existed, immediately agreed. Skyle then proceeded to give Natsu his blade. Which fell to the ground within a few seconds because of the sheer weight. Skyle sighed as he said,

"This is going to be a looong year."

~Line Break~

_July 7__th__, X377 – On the way to the eclipse gate_

While sitting on Igneel's back, Skyle started to think about what happened in the past year. He had taught Natsu how to wield his blade. The two of them were able to improve their affinity and trust of each other, making both of them even more powerful than before. And now, here they were, Natsu lying on Skyle's lap as they were flying towards the eclipse gate. When they reached the gate, Skyle saw two familiar faces. One dark haired man and a blonde woman. He simply smiled as he started to walk over to them. He then called out,

"It's good to see you again, Anna. Zeref."

The two looked over and saw the face of an old friend. They both smiled while Anna said,

"It's good to see you again as well Skyle."

Zeref on the other hand, only gave Skyle a handshake. Though if you looked carefully, you could see a faint smile on his face. Skyle smiled again then asked,

"So now we just wait for the other four?"

Zeref nodded. Skyle then continued, "I still don't see this as a good idea. You already messed with the balance with life and death Zeref. Is it okay now to mess time as well? As for you Anna, I'm surprised your even agreeing to this. After all, you were Acnologia's mate. Are you really willing to send mere children into the future so that they can kill him?"

Anna let out a sad frown as she said, "No, I would have liked to avoid this as well. But for the safety of the world in the future, this is for the best."

Skyle simply nodded. A few moments later, four roars could be heard. The trio looked over and saw the other dragons with their children.

The first dragon he saw was a white feathery dragon that resembled the clouds in the sky. The dragon also had sky blue eyes that resemble… well, the sky. Something noticeable is that the dragon had feminine features to it, meaning that it was a female (not trying to be sexist. srry). This dragon, is Grandeeny. On her back was a young bluenette in a small yellow and blue striped dress. This little girl, is Wendy Marvell. The second dragon he saw was a dark grey dragon that was entirely made of metal. The dragon also had razor sharp teeth that could destroy anything in a single bite. This dragon, is Metalicana. On his back was a boy around Natsu's age with long wild hair. The most noticeable thing about the boy was that he had metal piercings throughout his face. This young boy, is Gajeel Redfox. The third dragon that appeared was a pure white dragon like Grandeeny. However, gold eyes and had a more menacing look compared to Grandeeny. This dragon, is Wessilogia. On back was what seemed like a younger and blonde Natsu. This, is Sting Eucliffe. The last dragon is the opposite of the previously mentioned white dragon. His scales were the same color of an abyss with crimson red eyes whish seem to resemble hell's flame. This dragon, is Skiadrum. On his back resembled a younger version of Gajeel but without the ridiculously crazy hair and piercings. This boy, is Rogue Cheney.

Skyle smiled at the sight while saying,

"So, these are the five slayers that will defeat Acnologia. I still think we should have chosen people who aren't children."

Wessilogia grunted as he said, **"We didn't have time to teach the adults. We all know that the adults are aware of the date so if we were to bring them through the gate, they will know something is wrong. We must not let them know of our plan." **

"Okay, I see that but I still see flaws in the plan. But what can I do anymore. I'll just leave you to it."

Zeref then decided to speak. "Okay then, now that we are here, it is time for us to commence. Anna, will you do the honors."

Anna nodded as she took out the twelve keys of the zodiac. She then proceeded to shout out a spell. **Open: Twelve Zodiac**.

As the door opened the dragons started to say their goodbyes to their children.

**"Goodbye Wendy, I hope to meet you again in the future."**

**"Take care brat."**

**"Don't get cocky Sting."**

**"Make sure you don't let your darkness take over."**

**"I will see you soon Natsu."**

And so, the dragons went inside the slayers and they sent the five children through the gate. Before Skyle started walking, Zeref called out to him,

"Protect Natsu for me will you. I need him to end my life next time we meet."

Skyle smiled and said, "I already made that promise to your father twenty years ago. And so, I will say the same thing to you as I said to him. I will protect him. From now to the ends of the earth."

And he walked through the gate.

~Line Break~

**A/N And that's it for this chapter of A Slayer's Companion. With that note, thank you again for everyone who have read this so far. Now here are the prompts and what is necessary for each companion.**

**Wendy's Companion: Gender: F, Elements: Water, Air/Sky, and Light, When they appear + what their trial is: During her fight against Chelia. An act of bravery or when she stands up to protect the people she loves.**

**Gajeels's Companion: Gender: M, Elements: Iron and Your Choice, When they appear + what their trial is: When protecting Levy on Tenrou. An act of kindness or protecting his mate.**

**Sting's Companion: Gender: M, Elements: Light and Your Choice (Can't be Darkness), When they appear + what their trial is: During the GMG with his fight against Natsu and Gajeel. His trial happened before the games so you can be creative. **

**Rouge's Companion: Gender: M, Elements: Darkness and Your Choice (Can't be Light), When they appear + what their trial is: During the GMG with his fight against Natsu and Gajeel. His trial happened before the games so you can be creative. **

**Those are the prompts. Everything that isn't stated (attitude, clothing, hair, etc) can all be your choice. Also, all companions will need a weapon as well so do choose. I will choose the ones winner a chapter or two before they appear. Meaning, the next companion to appear will be Gajeel's in a dozen or so chapters. Anyways, thanks for reading, R&R and criticism is welcomed. See you all in the next chapter. **


	3. X777

**Welp, here is another chapter. Honestly, this story has gotten a lot more views then what I expected. Also, I have a few extra requirements for the companions:**

**\- All companions will be around the same age (a year or two apart maybe. Skyle is the oldest one)**

**\- The magic they use is three elementals and two-secondary magic (E.g. Skyle's main elementals are Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Light and Dark while his two-secondary magic are healing and time)**

**\- Maximum of two abilities**

**\- Rogue's companion's weapon needs to be a Scythe (details/design is up to you)**

**\- Wendy's companion needs to have a crush on Skyle (I need to have some pairing for him. Can't have him be forever alone)**

**That's really all needed requirements including the ones from last time for now. Now, before I forget like last time, I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Most of the OCs that will eventually appear are owned by their respective owners. I only own Skyle and the plot. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Time, Date and Location_

~Line Break~

_July 7__th__ X777, 12:00 AM – Eclipse Gate_

As Skyle started to come out of the gate, he immediately saw two people. One of them was a blonde middle-aged woman that looked and had the same aura as Anna. Behind her was a short old man wearing a regal coat. He then noticed his surroundings and saw what seemed to be the inside of a castle. But what surprised him the most was the amount of ethernanos in the air and the level of light energy off in the distance.

"So, this is what the future looks like huh? The world sure has reached its peak." Skyle said.

The old man looked surprised for a few moments before demanding,

"Who are you!? My family have kept this gate safe for generations now and you are all that came out?!" Skyle looked shocked before asking,

"Wait, I'm the only one who came out? What happened to the other five children?"

Before the old man could answer his question, Anna came through the gate behind him. She, like him, looked around in shocked then said,

"This place is…" She noticed the blonde woman and asked, "M… May I ask… What year is it currently?"

The woman looked exhausted. Yet she still replied,

"It's X777."

Anna was surprised by this information. Skyle, on the other hand, wasn't that surprised. He just said,

"400 years in the future huh? Wasn't as long as I expected. Though then again, the level of ethernanos now is already more than enough than what we needed. But what happened to the other five children?"

The old man was starting to sweat in nervousness but kept his serious demeanor.

"I'm not really sure. But when the gate opened, five lights flew out and pierced straight through the ceiling."

Anna was once again in shock but Skyle still kept his emotionless face. He then said,

"I'll go and meet up with Natsu and make sure that he is alright. I'll see if I can find the other children as well. But before I go…"

He turned and looked at the woman that opened the gate. Then he summoned a grey blade with cosmic red and white wrapping around the center in a wing like fashion. The tip of the blade resembled the number three in Roman Numerals and a part of the blade came out at the top that resembled what seemed like a crown (If you haevn't recognized it yet, this is Ultima Weapon. KH3's version of it at least. This will be Skyle's Light Blade). He pointed the blade at the woman then muttered a spell. "**Curaga Maxima."**

The woman instantly looked better and was able to stand up straight again. Skyle let the blade disappear as he said,

"It was foolish for you to use your life force as a substitute for one of the keys. I'm just glad that I knew a spell that could fix that. I suggest that you don't use magic for the next month or two so that you could fully rest up." He then opened up a swirling black portal. He was about to walk through when he remembered, "Oh, I forgot to ask you your name. What is your name?"

The woman looked surprised before she nervously replied, "M… my name in Layla Heartfillia."

Skyle kept his emotionless face for a moment before giving her a genuine smile. "It's nice to meet you Layla. My name is Skyle Nightfall. I hope to meet you again in the future." Then he walked through the portal.

~Line Break~

_July 7__th__, X777, 8:00 AM – Woods_

Natsu started to wake up in the cave when he realized something was wrong. For one, the caved seemed to have aged slightly. But that wasn't what Natsu noticed. What he noticed was that Igneel wasn't there. He then shouted,

"IGNEEL, WHERE ARE YOU?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! COME BACK!" After a few moments, nothing happened. Natsu just looked down on the floor before realizing that Skyle wasn't there either. He then shouted the same thing but for Skyle. A few seconds later, a black portal erupted behind him and Skyle walked out. Natsu was shocked at the fact that Skyle just appeared out of nowhere (though he probably should have already been used to it considering this happened a lot) but then he ran up to Natsu and tackled him with a hug. Skyle kept his emotionless face for a moment before asking, "What's wrong?"

Natsu just kept crying before he managed to stutter out, "Y… you and Ign… Igneel just disappeared and I was a…afraid that you two had just left me. Ple… Please don't do that again. I don't want to lose yo…you two."

Skyle looked surprised at the fact that the boy was shedding so many tears even if he had left for what seemed like a few seconds. He then decided to hug the young boy back and wipe his tears. After a moment of constant crying, he decided to answer the question that the boy was about to ask.

"Igneel had to leave for a moment for important business and he won't be back for a while. He didn't leave you because he hated you. The scarf he gave you is proof of that. But there are things that he had to deal on his own without you. Don't worry though, I'll look after you until we find him again. And don't worry, I won't ever leave you. I'll always stand beside you. From now to the ends of the earth."

Skyle hated having to lie to the boy but if it meant protecting him and fulfilling the boy's father's final wish, he will do everything that he must.

~Line Break~

July 10th, X777, 10 AM, Woods

For the past three days, Skyle had taken good care of Natsu (though Natsu will still say that the blade training he and Skyle does is still hell.) During this time, Skyle had kept his promise and didn't leave Natsu all alone on his own unless it is necessary. The bond between these two have grown to the point that you would have believed that they were brothers. Then one morning, when they were taking a stroll around the woods, they saw a few bandits terrorizing a young blue haired boy with a tattoo on under his right eye carrying two staffs and a small bluenette girl. While Natsu and Skyle didn't recognize the boy; however, they were able to recognize the little girl. The girl was Wendy Marvell. The young boy seemed to be protecting little Wendy from the bandits. When the two boys came, they heard one of the bandits say something,

"Now give us all of your valuable possessions or we will not hesitate to kill the girl."

The boy didn't drop his defensive stance. Wendy however, was afraid that she said,

"Jellal, just give him what he wants already. I don't want you to get hurt."

The now dubbed Jellal still kept his defensive stance while the bandits laughed at them and told him to listen to the girl. Meanwhile, Natsu was clenching his fists, getting ready to pounce at the bandits but then Skyle help him back with one hand. Natsu turned to look at the young man (I may have forgotten to mention this but Skyle looks around 18 years old) in confusion. Skyle just simply replied,

"There is no need for violence. I'll just scare them off and then we can talk to little Wendy over there okay." Natsu silently nodded and Skyle let go of him. He then jumped over to another bush and summoned another blade.

When compared to the other two, this one was definitely the most menacing out of them. Like the last two blades, a part of the top came out of the blade and it resembled black and red claws. At the very center of those claws was a single blue eye. The edges of the blade had a dark yellow tone while there was a crimson red chain pattern going through the center. The hilt of the blade resembled a wild black and purple flame. The handle resembled crimson red static and the guard was a dark tone of cyan (For anyone who can't visualize this, this is Chaos Ripper from KH: BBS). Then all of a sudden, darkness surrounded him and his entire body. The things that were most recognizable about this form was the twin glowing red eyes and the midnight blue that surrounded the flame pattern that normally appears on his jacket (KH3 Rage mode. Just imagine that). He then stepped out of the bushes, placed his free hand on the floor with his hand with his blade in the air and let out a roar that rivaled dragons. All the bandits and the two bluenettes looked over and all of them gained looks of terror.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" One of the bandits asked/yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW, WHAT DO WE DO!?" said another one.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! JUST KILL IT!" a third one said.

Skyle then raised his hand and two small portals opened behind the two bluenettes. Then all of a sudden, black chains came out of the portal and wrapped around the two. The two-looked terrified while the bandits looked like they just saw a ghost.

"HE'S GOT THE CHILDREN!? NOW WHAT!?" a fourth bandit yelled.

"SCREW IT!? EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!?" and with that, all the bandits left the area within mere seconds.

Skyle then stood up normally and stared at the two bluenettes. Then Wendy was able to stutter out,

"Sk-skyle, c-c-could you drop the form please. That form is a-a-actually scary."

Jellal looked surprised at the fact that Wendy seemed to know the black monster. Then he noticed what seemed like a ghost of a smile on the black creature's face before it snapped its figures breaking the bonds. Then all the black fell from it and what was left was an 18-year-old boy. Skyle let out a smile as he said,

"I can never get anything past you huh Wendy."

Wendy let out a cheerful smile while Jellal looked confused. Skyle then said to the bush that Natsu was hiding in and said,

"Natsu, you can come out now."

Natsu walked out of the bushes only to be tackled back into them by Wendy (no, not like that you perverts).

"BIG BROTHER!" Wendy shouted as she hugged him tightly.

"Hi Wendy, how are you doing?" Natsu asked

"I'm doing great. Though I would like to know where Grandeeny disappeared off to"

Natsu closed his eyes for a moment before asking, "Did she disappear three or so days ago?"

Wendy looked surprised that Natsu guessed the date that her dragon disappeared. "Yeah, do you know where she is?"

Natsu shook his head before saying, "I don't know. How about we go somewhere and catch up first?"

And so, the two dragon slayers walked off. Leaving Skyle and Jellal all alone. The two just stood in silence staring at each other's eyes.

"So. What's up?" Skyle said, deciding to break the awkward silence.

"Nothing really. Just travelling around." Jellal replied

Skyle studied Jellal for a moment which got the blue haired boy to get nervous. Before he could ask anything, Skyle asked,

"You're from another world, aren't you?"

Jellal looked like he saw a ghost. "W-wh-what. Ho-how do yo-"

"I know about the multiverse. I'm just glad you're from one of the less weird ones. I can name at least 5 bad ones on the top of my head. What gives you away is that each world has a unique magic signature that only changes ever so slightly. Your magic signature and this worlds magic signature does not match"

"Oh. That makes sense."

And so, they stayed in silence for the next few moments. A few moments later, the two dragon siblings (Yes, I am going to call all five of the regular dragon slayers that) returned to the area where the two males were standing. They then split and said their goodbyes and promised to see each other again. Before Skyle and Natsu left however, Skyle said one last thing to Jellal,

"Be careful when you find the anima. You never know what may happen. And calculating how much area is sucked up each time, I say this world will lose all of its magic within seven or so years, give or take."

Jellal nodded his head then said,

"Thank you. Good luck with what goals you have."

And so, they split. However, if you listened carefully, you could hear Skyle say,

"I know. I will need whatever luck I can get if I am to fulfill both promises."

~Line Break~

_July 17__th,__ X777, 3 PM, Woods near Magnolia_

A week after the encounter with Jellal and Wendy, we find the two males walking around in the woods that are near the woods. After around half an hour of walking, Natsu's stomach growled. Before he could say it, Skyle said,

"We literally had lunch 3 hours ago. If you want food, wait until we get into a city."

Natsu grumbled but then stayed quiet. Then he smelled food within a few meters so he ran towards it.

"NATSU, WAIT!? Damn it. You are literally going to be the death of me." Skyle grumbled as he started to follow the young boy.

When he found Natsu, he saw the boy was eating a decently large chunk of meat next to an old man. The old man was wearing a small jester outfit with orange and blue stripes while holding a giant cane. What was most noticeable was the abundant amount of light energy coming out of him.

"You know it's rude to steal someone else's food right Natsu." Skyle said as he continued to walk towards the boy.

"But I didn't steal it. Gramps over here offered it to me." Natsu replied as he swallowed.

Skyle looked over at the old man to see if it was true. The old man simply nodded, confirming what Natsu had just said.

Skyle sighed as he said,

"You really couldn't have waited another ten minutes huh? Come on, let's get going."

As the two boys started to walk away, the old man called out,

"Wait, do you two have anywhere that you need to be?"

Skyle shook his head. "No, were just travelling around and finding ways to survive."

"So, how would you like to join my guild?"

Skyle got into a thinking position for a moment. 'A guild huh? This will be an interesting experience for Natsu to learn new things. Eh, why not'

"Natsu would love to join your guild Mr.… uhh"

"Makarov. My name is Makarov Dreyer." the now dubbed Makarov replied

"Yeah, Natsu would love to join Mr. Makarov."

"Wait, what is a gu-"

"I'll explain on the way. I'll buy you food when we get there"

"Okay then. Let's go"

Makarov smiled at how the two boys interacted with each other. He then asked the question he was waiting to ask

"So, what magic do you two use?"

Skyle raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Then he shrugged and replied,

"I use Blade magic, Advanced Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Light and Dark magic, and somewhat Advanced Healing and Time magic. Natsu over there, uses Fire Dragon Slaying Magic."

Makarov nearly fainted when he heard that. The fact that a young boy not even at the age of ten knows lost magic and a young adult knows nine different types of magic. And some of those nine doesn't even go well together (Fire and Ice). Makarov kept his composure and gave a genuine smile while saying,

"Well then, this will be fun. Now, let's go to Fairy Tail."

~Line Break~

**Anyways, thanks for reading everyone. I forgot to say this but Natsu will have a pairing in this story. Who he is paired up with is up to you. I'm really open for him to be paired with anyone but Lucy (no offence to NaLu fans. I love the pairing but there is waaaaay to many FF about this pairing). I'll put a poll up with these options below so that will give you some time before the next chapter. Below are all of your choices. **

**\- NaZa (Natsu x Erza)**

**\- NaMi (Natsu x Mirajane)**

**\- NaTear (Natsu x Ultear)**

**\- Natsu x Older Meredy (They need a pairing name)**

**Anyways, that's all for today folks. R&R and I will see you all next time. **


	4. Fairy Tail

**Hey everyone and welcome to the fourth chapter of a Slayer's Companion. The poll is now open so vote away. Just know that some of them I have ideas for but some of them I don't. Anyways, three new companion requirements**

**\- Sting's Companion's Weapon must be a katana (once again, design and everything is up to you**

**\- Rogue's companion will need a future form for when he appears with Future Rogue and new magic along with is**

**\- You need to give me three spells for every type of magic the companion uses**

**Anyways, as always, enjoy the story.**

Key:

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Magic Attack**"

**Also Magic Attack**

_Time and Location_

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the future OCs. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail while the future OCs will be owned by their respective owners. I only own Skyle and what happens (or a part of it anyways).**

_July 17__th __X777, 4 PM, On a train to Magnolia_

An hour later, we can see this unique trio on a train on the way to Magnolia. But when they were on the train, they found out Natsu's new weakness. Transportation.

"Oh gods, not this crap again." Skyle said as he facepalmed.

Makarov stared at the pinkette with a look of worry on his face. "Will he be ok?" he asked, worried about the boy.

Skyle sighed as he replied, "He'll be fine. I'm just annoyed that we are at this point now."

"What do you mean?"

"Every dragon slayer shares one common weakness. Literally any form of transportation. At first, they won't feel an affect but after a certain point of training, well…" Skyle then proceeded to point at the boy. Makarov nodded, understanding what he was saying. Then he remembered something.

"Wait, my boy, you said that Natsu here would be glad to join the guild but you never said anything about YOU joining the guild. Did you forget or is there a reason to why you said that?"

Skyle just stared at the old man with an emotionless face. He then smirked while saying,

"Good ear you old coot. I technically am joining the guild because I am connected to Natsu but I'm not physically gonna join the guild. Before you ask what I mean, I am something called a Slayer Companion. A Slayer Companion's job is to look after their slayer, keep them safe and make sure that they are to complete their training. So, in a sense, I am both Natsu's friend and guardian."

Makarov grew a tick mark when Skyle called him an old coot but was intrigued by the new information that he just received. So, he decided to ask the question he wanted to know,

"So, what are you going to do if you aren't going to join the guild?"

Skyle shrugged while saying, "I'll probably travel around for a while in the woods out back and make a house so that we could live in. But I'll still keep in contact with Natsu since we have a telepathic connection."

Makarov only nodded in response. The rest of the train ride went by quietly.

~Line Break~

_July 17__th __X777, 5 PM, Fairy Tail Guild_

An hour later, the three of them had finally reached the guild. Skyle casually looked at the sign then asked,

"Soooooo, is there a reason why the guild is called Fairy Tail?"

Makarov just grinned while saying,

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist… Like them, this place as an eternal mystery… A never-ending adventure!"

Skyle stared at the guild hall, a few thoughts went through his head.

'A never-ending adventure huh? This is going to be interesting. But what I would like to know is what's up with the immense amount of magical energy that's coming from underneath the building? And where have I heard the name Fairy Tail before?'

He then stared at the building for a few extra then said,

"Okay then. See you soon. Also, Natsu, can you try not to mention me while in the guild. I want that to be a bit of a secret between us for now, ok."

Natsu nodded as Skyle opened a black portal and walked through. Makarov stared and asked the young boy,

"Is that boy normally this emotionless?"

Natsu shook his head and replied,

"No. He is a lot nicer and cares a lot if you get to know him more."

Makarov simply nodded. Then the two went through the doors of the guild. When they entered, there was a regular guild brawl that was happening. Makarov grew a tick mark then shouted,

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

The brawl immediately stopped. Every member looked over and saw the master before exclaiming in perfect unison,

"Master! Your back!"

Makarov started to let out some of his magical energy when shouting,

"I LEAVE FOR LESS THEN SEVEN HOURS AND ALL OF YOU HAVE ALREADY RUINED MY GUILD!?"

The whole guild went completely white before noticing the small pink haired boy that was standing next to the master.

"Master, who is the pink haired boy standing next to you?" a red-haired girl around the same age as Natsu asked.

Before Makarov could reply, Natsu shouted,

"ITS SALMON! NOT PINK!"

A half-naked boy then stepped up and said,

"That's the same thing pinky. Now go away. This guild doesn't need weaklings like you."

Natsu just looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"I would have listened to you if you actually dressed properly."

The half-naked boy was about to retort when a brunette the same age as the two boys said,

"Grey, your clothes."

The now dubbed Grey looked down and saw that he had once again lost his clothes.

"AHH, NOT AGAIN!"

Meanwhile, Skyle was sitting on the beams of the building calmly observing everything. He huffed while letting out a small smile.

"These next few years will be fun." He said quietly before looking around.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**" Natsu shouted out, destroying the door and sending Gray flying out the building.

Skyle then let out a sigh as he said,

"And there goes the plan of keeping his magic a secret for a while."

He then dropped down enough jewels to pay for the damage with a note that says,

"This should enough money for the guild door and any medical bills for that boy. No need to thank me and like I said before, don't tell anyone about me. Have fun. Sincerely, Skyle."

He looked at Natsu getting to know all the kids that was around his age (besides Gray. He's not back yet). He then took note of the brunette and the red-head. He smiled as he said quietly,

"You already found two people who could be potential mates. You really are like your father Natsu. But seriously, where have I heard the name Fairy Tail before?"

"Maybe from me." A voice said behind him. Skyle turned around to see a young blonde girl with long silky hair that nearly reached her legs in a simple white dress. He then let out a small laugh as he said,

"Of course. Now I remember where I have heard that name before. Geez, my memory is still hazy from that time."

The girl smiled before saying,

"At least you have a physical body now instead of just being a voice without a true presence."

"But now you have passed and seem to be a ghost huh, Mavis."

"Wellllllll…" The now dubbed Mavis said.

Skyle stared before saying,

"You're not actually dead, aren't you?"

Mavis gave him a smile while nodding before saying,

"Here, let me show you"

Skyle watched as the girl flew downstairs for a moment before turning into a shadow and following her.

When they reached the basement, Skyle saw a giant door with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. When they passed through the door, he saw a giant lacrima crystal containing Mavis's naked sleeping body. Skyle immediately looked away covering his eyes. He then said,

"Okay, I didn't need to see that but that explains a lot. And that also explains the abundant amount of magical energy that I am sensing."

"Yup," Mavis said while popping the P. Then she gave him a sad look while asking,

"But now for my question. Why don't you show your face to everyone above and get to know everyone?"

Skyle shook his head while saying,

"I don't feel comfortable doing that yet. I was only comfortable with you since I was just a voice in the wind for that period of time."

Mavis nodded. She then said,

"I wish you luck then. I would like to sometime see the Fairy Tail mark on you in the future just like everyone in the guild."

Skyle smiled while saying, "You did a great job at making that dream a reality. I'll see you soon Mavis."

She smiled when she said, "See you soon Skyle."

And then they split.

~Line Break~

_In the Companion's realm_

Meanwhile, four companions have come out of stasis. They looked around at the now mostly empty realm before one of them asked,

"What… Happened…?"

~Line Break~

**And that is all for this chapter everybody. Man, who knew writing cliffhangers are so fun. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. The pole is now opened and as you see, I added in Cana and Angel/Sorano for a pairing. BTW, I am not going to make a Natsu x Harem story since I don't really know how to. And these are the only pairings I am comfortable writing about (or even have any idea of what to write about). Also, if anything is wrong with the poll, let me know. Anyways, R&R and I'll see you all next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, Cnguyen9 here or now, SkyleRaphael here and welcome back to another chapter of a Slayer's Companion. Sorry for no updating in a long time. I actually had a good chunk of this chapter done half-way through March but I eventually go lazy so I continued writing this randomly. Anyways, surprisingly enough, no-one has voted on the poll yet so please vote soon. So, let's begin with the chapter,**

Key:

"Talking"

_"Telepathic Talking"_

'Thinking'

_Flashback, Vision or Date & Time_

**Magic**

**(A/N)**

~Line Break~

_July 17__th__ X777, 5PM, Fairy Tail Guild (A few moments before Skyle went to the basement with Mavis)_

Natsu stared at Grey before letting out a small laugh. He then gave out a happy grin while saying,

"It will be a pleasure getting to know you."

Everyone smiled at the sight of someone as cute (*ahem* not *ahem*) as Natsu joining the guild. A second later, a young adult with purple hair (Macao) asked,

"So, what magic do you use?"

Natsu thought about it for a moment before saying,

"I use **Fire Magic**."

As soon as those words left the boys mouth, Grey shouted,

"Ha, no wonder you're so weak. Just go away pinkie."

Natsu glared at Grey with eyes that rivaled a certain red-head's glare.

"Yeah, like I would listen to a stripper like you."

Grey then grew multiple tick marks on his head (and if you looked carefully, he was slightly shaking from the glare) before shouting,

"OK! THAT'S IT! **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**"

A few dozen spears made out of ice were shot towards the other boy. While most of the adults yelled at Natsu to look out, Makarov grinned, knowing full well what would happen next. Natsu meanwhile, put his thumb and index finger on his chin while saying,

"Hmm, should I or should I not." He looked over at the incoming spears before saying, "Oh screw it. **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**"

He breathed out a giant stream of flames, easily overpowering the spears. Then they made contact with Gray, sending him flying off through the doors. Everyone was speechless from what just happened. Natsu just let out a small grin before saying,

"Oh, maybe I should have been more specific. I use **Fire Dragon Slaying **magic, which is much, much more powerful than regular **Fire** magic."

Makarov just grinned at what had just happened, enjoying the priceless reactions that littered the guilds faces before realizing that he needs to pay for the bills. Before he could start crying, a bundle of jewels fell on his knees with a note saying,

"This should enough money for the guild door and any medical bills for that boy. No need to thank me and like I said before, don't tell anyone about me. Have fun. Sincerely, Skyle."

Makarov just smiled again, knowing that the next few years will be the time of his life. He looked up, when everyone was starting to regain their composure, before saying to Natsu,

"So, my boy, what color and where do you want your guild mark to be?"

Natsu thought about it for a moment before saying,

"Red and on my right shoulder please."

Makarov happily gave Natsu his mark before shouting out,

"We have a new member here in Fairy Tail now. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"LET'S PARTY!" the rest of the guild replied in excitement.

~Line Break~

As all the adults were drinking their asses off, Natsu was sitting at a table near the corner on his own. In his head, things were going along the lines of,

'So now what? I think I should probably act like an idiot. Through this, people shouldn't fear me that and underestimate me. Probably should hold back as well.'

Before he could continue thinking about it, a voice came from behind him,

"Hey Natsu! Come over here!"

He turned behind him to see the brunette from earlier with all the other kids sitting next to two other girls that are the same age as him (The Strauss siblings don't come till later. The timeline slightly changes over time so I will say that in this story, they come after Natsu). He just ignored it, as he continued to walk towards the girls. As he got there, he asked,

"You need something?"

The previously mentioned brunette replied,

"I wanted to give you a proper introduction on who we are. My name is Cana Alberano. I use **Card** magic."

The girl with red hair then said, "My name is Erza Scarlet. I use **Requip **Magic."

Finally, the girl with short blue hair said, "And my name is Levy McGarden. I use **Solid Script **magic."

Natsu smiled, happy that he was able to talk to people his age and possibly make new friends. Then, he sensed that Skyle just used his magic to go somewhere. Before he could focus too much on that, Levy asked,

"So Natsu, where did you learn your magic?"

Natsu looked over at the bluenette before replying, "My father Igneel taught me it."

Erza nodded as she said, "Igneel must have been a great man then."

Natsu shook his head while replying, "Igneel isn't a man. He's a dragon."

Most of the guild stopped for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Natsu grew angry as he shouted,

"WHATS SO FUNNY?!"

Grey came back when Natsu told everyone that his father was a dragon. He then replied,

"Because dragons don't exist. Stop lying around to everyone already."

"IGNEEL IS REAL YOU STUPID PRICK!" Natsu shouted in retaliation.

Grey had a smug look on his face as he said, "Oh really, then where is he now huh? Oh right, you don't know since he doesn't exist."

Natsu physically grew tick marks as he shouted, "Don't say anything that you don't know you stripper!"

Grey then butted heads with him while shouting back, "Yeah well you shouldn't lie with something as stupid as that pinkie."

"Ice Princess"

"Flame Brain"

And they continued to call each other names back and forth before,

"Knock it off you two." Erza said while pushing the two heads away, misshaping the two boy's necks.

"Sorry." They both said in perfect unison.

Meanwhile, Skyle had reappeared on the roof and saw everything that had just happened. He then face-palmed, muttering to himself,

"I take it back. These years are going to pass by waaay to slow for comfort."

~Line Break~

_July 24__th__ X777, 2PM, The Forest Behind the Fairy Tail Guild_

It has been a week ever since Natsu joined the guild. He was able to get along really well with most of the members in the guild. The person who he didn't get along with the most was Gray since he is the one who makes fun of Natsu about Igneel the most and because their elements are polar opposites **(pun partially intended)** of each other. The person he got along with the most surprisingly, was Cana. Though on the contrary, this wasn't the most surprising thing in the world since they have similar situations when it came to who their parents were. Cana doesn't know who her father is (actually she does, Natsu just doesn't know that) while Natsu never knew his true parents (Skyle does, he just doesn't say anything).

Currently, the Fallen Angel and the dragon was somewhere in the forest with Skyle building the house. Skyle normally was either up in the beams listening to the conversations or in the woods building a house for the two of them to live in. One thing that was most noticeable about the companion however, was the black and seaweed colored lacrima headphones with a yellow Leo symbol around his neck **(never been the best at describing things. Just imagine Laxus' headphones but without the spikes and the white is a dark green)**. Natsu was currently watching Skyle as he built the outside frame of the house. After a few moments of sitting there, Natsu asked,

"Hey Skyle, wanna spar?"

Skyle stopped hammering, put the hammer down, took off his headphones and gave Natsu an emotionless glare. He then said,

"Really? Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

~Line Break~

_July 23__rd__ X777, 4PM, Fairy Tail Guild_

_It was a somewhat peaceful day at Fairy Tail when,_

**_*BOOM*_**

_A large explosion appeared in the distance. Everyone in the guild was shocked when Erza asked,_

_"What was that?"_

_Makarov shook his head as he said, _

_"I don't know."_

_Gray then said, _

_"Let's check it out."_

_As he, Erza and a few of the other people within the group went out, Makarov had a small grin before mumbling to himself,_

_"Actually, I do know. I'm just going to be silent for a while."_

_Meanwhile, at the back of the forest, Natsu was gripping Bond of Flame with both of his hands while he started to growl like a wild animal. Skyle was just smirking while resting a blade behind his neck. Unlike the previous blades, this one actually looked like a regular blade. The blade was another single edged blade but without the part that comes out at the top. The handle was made of some type of stone with a dark cloth wrapping around it. The blade itself had an iron outline that surrounds sharpened solid ice. At the end of the hilt, was a small green gem. This, was Skyle's Ice Blade __**(unlike before, I don't have anything to help you guys imagine this. Don't have a name to, so yee)**__. _

_Around the two boys was broken logs, burnt land and frozen chunks of ice. _

_"Is that all you got?" Skyle taunted_

_Natsu scowled as he said,_

_"YOU WANT A CHALLENGE, I'LL GIVE YOU ONE! TAKE THIS, __**RAGING INFERNO**__!"_

_A large tornado of flames started to fly towards Skyle. But he didn't do anything. He just stared while calmly raising his left hand while saying,_

_"__**Deep Freeze**__"_

_The tornado suddenly froze up before shattering into a thousand fragments of small ice. Natsu then let out a sigh, tiredly saying,_

_"I give up… You win…"_

_Skyle smirked again before letting his ice blade disappear in a small burst of icy wind. He sighed as he walked over to Natsu, picking up Bond Of Flame, and letting it disappear in a cloud of flames. He then looked over at Natsu then said, _

_"Come on Natsu, get up. We've done this for years now. Get up."_

_Natsu looked up, wanting to retort, before slamming his face back onto the floor, collapsing from exhaustion. Skyle sighed before saying,_

_"idiot…"_

_He then looked over and saw Gray, Erza and the small group coming over to the area. They were able to get glimpse of him before he disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Cana then asked,_

_"Who was that?"_

_Erza shook her head saying that she doesn't know. Then they noticed Natsu lying face first on the floor. Grey laughed at the sight while saying,_

_"HA! That idiot probably fought the guy from earlier and got his ass beaten hard."_

_The two girls glared at him before asking Macao from the group to help carry Natsu back to the guild. On their way back, both of them had the exact same thoughts._

_'Why did I suddenly turn so angry when Grey insulted Natsu?'_

~Line Break~

Natsu nodded his head in understanding before lying back down. Skyle sighed as he was about to pick up the hammer again. But he then sensed three new presences near the guild, one of them being demonic. Skyle then concentrated for a moment, before coming to realization.

"Three new members. Siblings most likely."

A few seconds passed before he muttered,

"and one of them is another possible mate for Natsu…"

He gave a small smile before turning over to Natsu, saying,

"Hey, Natsu, let's get back to the guild. I bet something interesting will happen."

Natsu nodded and the duo started to walk back.

~Line Break~

The two reached had reached the guild when Skyle's eyes glowed a light blue for a brief moment. A second passed as he thought to himself,

'Take-over mages? This can either end really well or not well in anyway.'

He then turned over to Natsu saying,

"I'll go now. Remember to call me through our psychic bond if you need me."

Natsu nodded as Skyle disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Natsu then walked into the guild seeing three unfamiliar children his age with white hair, two female and one male. The youngest one of the group had pale skin, wearing a small pink dress. The only male had messy white hair, somewhat similar to Natsu's hair. He was wearing dark jeans, a white dress shirt with a red bowtie and a blue overcoat. Finally, the oldest one in the group had long silky white hair wearing a purple cloak that covered her entire body. However, the most noticeable feature about her was her right hand which was all brown with purple spots throughout, similar to a demon arm. Natsu walked over to them and said,

"Hello. Are you three joining the guild?"

The three turned over to Natsu, seeing his happy grin. The oldest female then replied,

"There is no need to give me a false welcome. You don't need to hide your disgust at me."

The youngest girl turned over to the older girl before saying,

"Mira, you don't need to be rude."

Before the other girl could reply, Natsu said,

"What do you mean, why would I be disgusted by that. It makes you special in a way. Besides, everyone here is a freak in their own way so why wouldn't we accept you."

Then muttered to himself,

"And besides, you look really beautiful with that in your own way."

But she heard him and started to blush. A few moments go by and he said,

"So anyways, my name is Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?"

A few seconds go by when the youngest sister said with a smile,

"My name is Lisanna Strauss. That is my older brother Elfman and this is my older sister, Mirajane. It's nice to meet you."

Meanwhile, a brunette and a red-head somehow heard what Natsu said under his breath as ell and was glaring at the oldest girl. Then when they noticed what they were doing, they had the exact same thoughts as the day before. Meanwhile, Skyle chuckled to himself, saying,

"Oh Natsu. You are too much like your father at times."

~Line Break~

_August 24__th__ X777, 4PM, Fairy Tail Guild_

A month has passed ever since the three Strauss siblings came to fairy tail. Mirajane had decided to change her outfit from the cloak to a gothic like outfit **(you all know the one, I'm not gonna bother describing it)** and had developed somewhat of a rivalry with Erza. Meanwhile, Natsu and Grey's rivalry grew even more. Though, there fights never really last that long since Erza constantly breaks them up **(hypocrite. I mean, you break up two peoples fights but you constantly fight someone else. What's up with that)**. Unsurprisingly enough, Natsu grew quite close to the three Strauss siblings. Besides that, nothing new really.

Currently, the guild was surprisingly peaceful, even with Natsu who normally starts brawls here. Speaking of Natsu, he was currently standing by the request board, searching for his first quest. Yup, Natsu has not taken a quest ever since he got here before now. When he finally found a request he wanted, he ran over to the table with everyone his age. He shouted with excitement,

"Hey everyone, I finally found a request I would like to do."

Erza nodded while Grey just laughed and insulted Natsu about not getting a job before now. Before they could start fighting, Erza said,

"Natsu, Grey. Are you two fighting again?"

Both of them stopped with their glaring contest and put one hand around each other's necks while saying in perfect unison,

"NO MA'M!"

She then nodded. After a few awkward seconds of silence, Lisanna asked,

"Hey Natsu, what is the job say."

He looked over, seeing that the paper said to retrieve a stolen artifact from some thieves but to keep his idiotic act, he said,

"It says to go.. ummm.. beat up something something for 10,000 Jewels."

"That's not what it says!" Lisanna shouted in disbelief.

Erza then menacingly walked over and asked simply,

"Natsu, do you know how to read?"

Natsu looked at her for a moment before saying,

"uhh, …yes?"

Erza then looked at him before she started to drag him out of the guild saying,

"Come on, I am going to teach you how to read and write."

Then she turned around, glaring at him while saying In a menacing tone,

"And you will not run away. Got it."

Natsu started to sweat out a storm before replying in a shaky voice,

"a-a-aye…"

Before Erza could finish dragging him out of the guild, Mirajane called out,

"Hey red, who said that you are allowed to teach him, huh?"

Erza let go of Natsu as she turned over to Mira, saying,

"Really, like you can you witch."

Mira walked over and butted heads with the red-head saying,

"At least I can teach him unlike you ginger-head!"

And so the two started their hour long fight. After their hour long fight, the two finally came to an agreement.

"So I teach him for the first two weeks then you teach him for the next two weeks. Deal?"

They both shook hands before calling out Natsu's name. …only for him not to reply.

Erza turned to Cana and asked,

"Hey, do you know where Natsu is?"

Cana turned over and simply said,

"oh, Levy offered to teach him and he agreed."

*blink* *blink* *blink*

"WHAT!?"

Up on the beams, you can hear Skyle mutter,

"I honestly don't know why I agreed to this anymore."

_~Line Break~_

_July 7__th__ X778, 4PM, Forest behind guild_

It has nearly been a year since Natsu has joined Fairy Tail and all was well. Well, as well as things can be inside of Fairy Tail. Natsu was currently practicing manifesting his dragon king flames **(yes, I am going to give him his king flames)** in the forest while Skyle was calmly observing him from a branch a few meters away from him. After being able to summon the crimson flames, he was only able to keep it for a few seconds before having it disappear and collapse in a puddle of sweat. Skyle walked over, giving Natsu a small smile, saying,

"You did great. Maybe another few months of training and you should be able to manifest the flames properly and we can finally begin proper training."

Natsu gave Skyle a determined smile while nodding before a giant white egg with blue patterns fell on top of his head. Skyle raised an eyebrow, thinking,

'What the actual hell. What is that thing? It's not a dragon egg nor is it a wyvern egg, that's for sure and those are the only type of eggs that are this big.'

Before he could continue with his train of thoughts, Natsu shouted,

"Hey look! A dragon egg!"

"Actually, that's no-"

"I need to show this to the guild!" Natsu said as he ran off.

"-t a dragon egg…" Skyle face palmed before continuing, "Why do I even bother anymore."

_~Line Break~_

A few moments later, Natsu came through the doors of the guild holding the egg. Most of the members turned over and saw him holding the egg so they all asked,

"What is that?"

Natsu let out a happy cheerful grin while saying,

"This is a dragon egg."

Everyone looked at it in interest, except for Grey and Laxus who didn't give a crap. Natsu then turned over to the old master, asking,

"Hey gramps? Is there any way to have this egg hatch faster?"

Makarov turned over, simply shaking his head before saying out a short speech.

"There is not any magic that can affect the speed of how life is born. The beauty of life happens naturally and should not be tampered with in any way **(I don't remember how the whole thing goes but it goes something like this. I think)**."

Natsu nodded before Lisanna offered him to help hatch the eggs. He agreed and the two of them decided to leave the guild. Meanwhile, three girls were glaring at the cute little white haired girl. Makarov just laughed at this before saying,

"Natsu, you lucky bastard."

_~Line Break~_

_September 7__th __X777, 9AM, Fairy Tail Guild _**(For everyone that is wondering, everything in between is what happens in canon from them leaving the guild to them running to the guild with the egg hatching. I'm just a lazy ass by now)**

It has been two months ever since Natsu had found the guild. Currently, the guild was gathering around the giant egg that was starting to hatch. Once the egg hatched, a small blue cat with white was what came out.

"A CAT!?" every person in the guild exclaimed at the same time. The cat then floated down before landing on top of Natsu's head, the wings disappearing when he landed. A few seconds passed before,

"AYE!" the cat said as it suddenly sat up and saluted.

"SO CUTE!" every person said in perfect unison as they all wanted to pet the cat (except for Laxus). While everything was going on, Natsu was having a small telepathic conversation with Skyle.

_"Why is it a cat that came out of this. I mean, as much as I like it, I would have thought it was a dragon"_

_"It wasn't a dragon egg. Heck, I don't even know what that thing is."_

_"Why didn't you tell me it was a dragon egg?"_

_"I tried, but you ran off before I had the chance. But now, here is the most important part. What are you gonna name him?"_

"Happy."

"What?" Lisanna asked as she gave him a slightly confused look.

"He spread happiness around the guild when he just hatched. Therefore, his name is Happy."

Most of the guild members smiled at this. Grey just thought it was stupid so he started a brawl with Natsu. He was so occupied that he didn't notice Skyle slipping away.

~Line Break~

Skyle was currently at the structure of the house that he was currently finishing for him and Natsu. He then walked inside and place a shard of frozen ice at a random part of the floor. This revealed a secret staircase that led to a small room that contained a desk, armor stands and multiple books on book shelfs.

Skyle walked over to one of the shelves and pulled out a large green book titled "Every Cat Like Creature in the multiverse." He started to flip through the pages, mumbling,

"Let's see here. Sniperwilds, Gormotti, Glameows **(kudos to who can guess where those three names are from. Hint: they aren't from the same universe)**, ah. Here it is. Exceeds. Small cat like creatures that have angel like wings. It is said that they are like gods and goddesses, living high up in their world. The queen herself has the ability to decide who lives and who dies. The universe they reside in is Edolas. Huh, well that's neat. They're from the same universe as Jellal huh."

He placed the book back onto the shelf before he started to leave the room. As he took a step out however, his eyes started to glow blue.

~Line Break~

_Time and location, Unknown_

_Skyle was in an area that had thousands of islands floating around. He then heard an explosion in the distance and saw an older Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel fighting a giant black metal dragon. He turned around and saw what seemed like older alternate versions of every person from Fairy Tail fighting an army with a crazy red-eyed blonde version of him, wearing all white and holding some type of gun. Then the vision seemed to cut forward, showing a towers of light raising from everywhere and the floating islands started to collapse. Before anything else could happen, the vision ended._

~Line Break~

Skyle's eyes turned back to their regular brown color as he stumbled forward a bit. A second went by as he said to himself,

"What the hell was that. Was that, the destruction of a world?"

~Line Break~

_Six Months Later, Specific time unknown, Companion's Realm_

"So, have you guys found anything yet?" a female voice asked.

The other two guys and girl turned to her. One of them then said,

"Apparently, the war ended 400 years ago and most of the dragons have been killed by a man named Acnologia." One of them said.

"Wait, isn't Acnologia one of his Slayers?" the first female asked.

"Yeah, but after he killed enough dragons, he turned into one himself, severing his bond with him." The second one said.

"Now, there are only a handful of real dragons left but a surprisingly a lot of slayers. But apparently the slayers are fake and are from Lacrimas. So most of the remaining companions are for those slayers. We are, for all I know, the last ones that are for real slayers." The other female said.

"But I thought that Lacrima slayers can't have a companion."

"They can't. However, with enough training, they are able to summon the weapon of a designated slayer."

The first female in the group nodded before asking,

"What about his whereabouts?"

They were silent for a moment before one of them replied,

"The tracker isn't responding in anyway and besides, he was pulled out at the start of the war. Our best guess is that he faded like the others."

A few minutes of absolute silence went by when said female of the group stood up and left the room. One of the two boys then asked,

"Will she be alright?"

"They were dating before his Slayer awakened him. You can't exactly blame her for feeling heartbroken now that he faded." the other female replied

Currently outside, the lady sat down at the bench before pulling out a picture that contained her and a certain black-haired brown-eyed boy intertwining hands with her. She then started to cry while barely sobbing out,

"I know you aren't gone yet. So please tell me. Where are you Skyle?"

~Line Break~

_July 7__th __X779, 9AM, Fairy Tail Guild_

Nearly a year has passed ever since Happy has passed and every person in the guild loves him. Though what was really annoying was his constant addiction to fish. Laxus had finally become a S-class mage during this time. Skyle had also finally finished building the house and the final product was quite majestic. It was a simple one floor house but it contained a kitchen, three bedrooms, a living room with its own fire place and three working bathrooms.

During this time, Cana, Erza and Mira had finally figured out what the weird feeling they had for the pink (I mean salmon)-haired slayer. Love.

Currently, all three of them were having the exact same thoughts.

'Today, I will ask him if he wants to go on a job with me.'

Speaking of the salmon-haired slayer, Natsu was currently at a table in the corner of the room, still thinking about why Igneel had left him. A few minutes went by when Happy asked him,

"Hey Natsu. What are you doing?"

Natsu looked over and simply replied, "Thinking."

A few seconds went by when Happy said, "Don't try to think Natsu. We all know that you can't."

Before Natsu could even think about retorting, three voices called out, "NATSU!"

He looked over and saw the three girls running over to him with job requests in his hands. They looked over and saw one another doing the same thing as them. A few seconds go by when the three of them said in perfect unison,

"Natsu, will you go on a job with me?"

The three of them looked at each other with surprised looks before looking back at Natsu with a serious look while saying. "Who do you want to go with?"

Natsu was currently thinking of what to do when he decided to ask Skyle for help.

_"Skyle. A little help."_

A few seconds go by when he replied,

_"Nah. This is one of the most important parts in your life. I can't help you with this."_

_"…I hate you."_

_"Ha ha. Love you too. Oh, and be careful of who you choose since after this decision, there is no turning back."_

Natsu then looked at the girls while saying, "I think I will go on a mission with…"

~Line Break~

**And time. Sorry but not really sorry about the cliffhanger that I just gave you. Anyways, sorry again for a slow update. Also, please do know that if no-one votes in the poll by April 20****th**** or so, then either this story will be discontinued or I will choose the pairing myself. Also, since this may be the reason why no one has voted yet, the poll appears on my username page. So yeah, hope you all enjoy and SkyleRaphael signing off. **


	6. Companion's AN

**Hey everyone, it's me again here. I'm just hear to let everyone know that there is less then a week away before the poll closes so vote away. It is on my profile page for all those who don't know where it is. Also, I forgot to mention this in my last chapter but I am having a small competition for whoever names the Ice Blade. No, I don't mean find the reference, I mean name the blade and have the name be used from now to the end of the story. Just write the name in a review and your set. Thats it. and since most people won't probably read this, i'll sum it up in three bullet points.**

**\- Vote for the ship you want now (6 days left)**

**\- Competition for who can name the Ice Blade**

**\- Details for the above two in the long description**

**Thats all everyone and I will see you again soon.**

**Skyle Raphael **


	7. Meeting a Angel

**Sigh. I gave everyone two weeks. TWO BLOODY WEEKS. And only three people voted. THREE. AND THEY ALL VOTED FOR THE SAME BLOODY PERSON. I'm not gonna bother to shout. Anyways, sorry for the slow update since I write and random times. Anyways, you get an extra-long chapter since this is everything from the point where we left off until the start of the cannon storyline. The winner of the Ice blade naming will be announced when the blade appears. And now, the winner of the shipping poll. The winner is…**

**FIND OUT IN THE CHAPTER! BYE!**

**_SkyleRaphael has left the chat._**

**_Natsu: Okay then. I'll do the disclaimers I guess. Skyle Raphael does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Anyways, enjoy the story_**

Key:

"Talking"

_"Telepathic Talking"_

'Thinking'

_Flashback, Vision or Date_

**Magic**

**(A/N)**

~Line Break~

_July 9__th__ X779, Woods to a village_

_"That was the dumbest decision you have ever made." _Skyle said to Natsu.

_"What are you talking about. If I chose one of them, the other two would have beaten me up." _Natsu replied.

_"You do realize that now, once you return to Fairy Tail, all three of them will beat you up, right?"_

_"…CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!"_

_"Whelp, too late now." _Skyle said calmly while remembering what happened two days ago.

_Flashback_

_July 7__th__ X779, Fairy Tale Guild_

_"I think I'll go on a mission with…" Natsu was saying while the three girls were staring at him intently. Natsu was starting to sweat before,_

_"Actually, I just remembered, I had planned to go on a job with Happy a few days ago and was going to leave today. Gotta go, Bye!" Natsu said while grabbing a random job request from the board and running off, leaving Happy behind._

_"…" A dark aura was surrounding the three girls while everyone else in the guild (except for Happy) and every person within a 3-mile radius unconsciously took a step back, away from the girls. Happy, not understanding a thing, just said,_

_"Aww, he forgot about me."_

_Before anyone could warn Happy to shut up, the three girls kicked him out of the guild through the roof, barely missing the beam that Skyle was sitting on. Skyle just sighed while saying,_

_"Really Natsu, REALLY? *Sigh* Might as well go catch up with him." Then he opened a dark portal in front of him, walking through and leaving the guild._

_"What about our chess game?" Mavis called out still holding the board as he disappeared._

_Flashback End_

_"So, what was the request?"_

Natsu looked down at the paper while replying, _"It says to exterminate a monster that has been terrorizing the town these past few months for 2,000,000 jewels."_

A few minutes later, the duo had finally reached the town and immediately went to the mayor's office. When he got there, he knocked on the door. After a second, a voice called,

"Come in."

Natsu entered and saw a middle-aged man sitting there with his hands on his desk. When the he saw Natsu, he immediately started to get worried saying,

"Who are you? Are you with the Oracion Seis? If you are, tell them again that we don't know where Nirvana is."

Natsu, who was extremely confused, said,

"What? I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I'm here for the monster extermination request."

The mayor immediately calmed down and started to nod. Then, he told the thirteen-year-old **(For those who are wondering, when Makarov said someone who wasn't even at the age of ten, that is just what he thought. Natsu is currently thirteen, not counting the 400 years in the eclipse gate thing of course)** everything he needed to know about the job request,

"This monster has been terrorizing this village for a few months now. It normally comes out during the evening but we have found out that it lives roughly a few miles north-east from here. Please, we beg you to get rid of that monster."

Natsu nodded, left the room and started to walk north-east.

~Line Break~

_July 9__th__ X779, Monster's cave_

At 4:55pm, Natsu and Skyle were standing in front of a giant cave, waiting. After a few minutes of silence went by, Skyle said,

"You know, we can just go in and defeat the monster right now, right?"

"Eh, its more fun this way."

"Touche."

"So. How long until time?"

"umm…" Skyle pulled out a clock from nowhere before saying, "A few seconds."

And with that, a loud roar was heard as a large scaly creature walked out of the cave. It was pure black with spots of yellow scales on it. Natsu looked up with a wild grin while Skyle just looked at it with a calm face.

"A salamander huh. These are considered a SS-class monster. Wonder how this got on the regular board."

~Line Break~

Meanwhile at the guild, Laxus was scanning the S-class board when he noticed that one job was missing. He was going to ask the master about it but then he remembered what happened. Last time Gildarts came, he accidentally took two jobs so he put the second one back.

'The idiot put the job on the wrong board.' Laxus thought. 'Eh, it should be fine. No idiot would actually take the job without reading what it says and checking in with the master.'

~Line Break~

_20 minutes later_

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" **Natsu shouted as he planted his fist onto the beast's head before jumping away.

The beast let out a roar before breathing out flames. Before it could hit, Skyle appeared in front of Natsu, holding Ultima **(Ok, writing Ultima weapon all the time is annoying so I'll just shorten it to Ultima. It makes things easier of everyone) **yelled out,

"**MAKARAKARN! (yes, as in that one spell from Persona 5)" **as a thin yellow shield appeared in front of the two, reflecting the flames back at the large beast.

"We need a new plan." Skyle said as Ultima disappeared, being replaced by Zmrazeni **(congratulations to AkumaNisshoko for winning the competition and the only person to enter a name. If your confused, this is the ice blade from the last chapter)**.

"Do you have one?" Natsu asked tiredly.

"I was honestly hoping you did. **ICE BARRAGE!**" Three large spikes made of ice appeared bellow the Salamander and slammed into its jaw, temporality stunning the beast.

"Ok, that should give us roughly thirty-eight seconds to think of a plan"

Half a minute went by when Skyle said,

"I got it!"

"What?" Natsu asked

"You know how I normally lend you my power and magic via the blades?"

"Yeah."

"There is another way to combine our magic energy and release a magical attack. It's called a **Companion Secret Art**."

"Isn't that pretty much just like a **Dragon Slayer Secret Art**?"

"Yeah but unlike your regular **Dragon Slayer Secret Art**, a **Companion Secret Art **requires both the slayer and the companion with a powerful bond."

"Got it. So, should we do it."

"Yeah. But before we do." Skyle turned over to the beast that was starting to regain its composure and shouted,

"**SUB ZERO FREEZE!**" The giant salamander was then covered in pure ice. He then turned to Natsu and asked,

"Ready?"

Natsu shook his head, saying firmly, "Ready."

They both came up in front of the beast, side by side before Skyle said, "I need you to focus."

Then, Skyle's right backhand and Natsu's left backhand came into contact. A heartbeat went by when a light started to surround the two. They raised their respective hands straight up into the air, chanting,

"**Light and Darkness, form as one.**"

As soon as those words left their mouths, a giant black and white blade that somewhat resembled Ultima appeared, floating behind the two.

"LET'S GO. **COMPANION SECRET ART: REALITY SHIFT: NIGHTMARE'S END! (Just search ****_Reality Shift: Nightmare's End_**** online for reference. Just take that, remove the keychain and give it more of a sharp edge and without the giant hearts then you know what this looks like).**"

The two slammed the blade down on the salamander, completely obliterating it and sending out a giant black and white pillar into the air.

~Line Break~

_Unknown Location_

From an unknown cave, a tall man looked outside saw the pillar.

'What in the world was that. Maybe this is finally a hint towards Nirvana."

He turned around and called,

"Angel, go and investigate that pillar of light."

From the shadows came a decently tall white-haired girl with a somewhat sad expression. But the expression was currently masked with a small smile.

"Yes master."

~Line Break~

_Salamander's Cave_

Back at the site, Skyle and Natsu were standing still, breathing tiredly in front of a humongous hole which was once the side of a mountain. Natsu then huffed out,

"We did it…"

"Alright then. Let's go back and rest up." Skyle replied.

"Aye…"

~Line Break~

_July 11__th__ X779, Village near salamander's cave_

Nearly two full days has passed since the two had defeated the salamander. The two had received the full reward (even though they leveled the top of a mountain) and stayed at a hotel for the past two days to rest up. Today, the two of them were planning to go back to Magnolia but little did they know that there was something else waiting for the duo left in the small town.

When they were passing by an ally, they heard multiple voices.

"C'mon, how about we go somewhere nice?" A voice said.

"Yeah, we can all make you feel nice." A second voice said.

"I'm not interested. Please leave me alone." A feminine voice said.

The previous duo looked into the ally and saw a group of boys surrounding a white-haired girl that looked Natsu's age.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." A third person said.

"I said, I'M NOT INTERESTED!" The girl said again taking out a golden key. Before she could do something however, a guy came from behind her and snatched the key out of her hand.

"Celestial Spirit magic huh? You will be defenseless without these." The guy said.

"Now, let's go then." The very first person said.

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" The big group turned around to see Natsu with an angry expression and Skyle standing next to him with both of his hands in his pockets. A few seconds of silence past when the boys started to laugh.

"Go away kid. You don't know who you're dealing with." One of them said.

"Yeah, now scram, before we go and beat you up." The second one said.

Natsu had just reached his limit and was about to lunge when Skyle said,

"Try using this for this battle."

Skyle snapped his finger and a blade appeared in Natsu's hands. It was a simple blade with golden guard and hilt. The hilt itself was wrapped with a green cloth in a tsuka pattern. On the guard was a dragon wrapping around in a circle. The sheath was black with a gold tip and a gold dragon on the center. When Natsu unsheathed the blade, he saw that one edge was made of some type of steel and the other edge was made of some type of green steel. The most noticeable feature however, was the five holes evenly spread out in the center and small semi-circles that curve in on the green side. **(Pause for a few seconds before reading on and figure out where this is from. Hint: it's from another anime)**

"That is Lostvayne, something me and Igneel have been working on for a while before he left. Now, let's give it a test drive now shall we."

Natsu grinned before getting into a ready position.

"He probably doesn't know how to use it. Get him boys and beat him up."

_Twenty seconds later_

All four boys were now lying on the ground, unconscious. Natsu grinned, giving the blade back to Skyle. Skyle gave him a confused look before he said,

"The guild doesn't know I know how to use a blade yet, remember. This will be our little secret for now, ok."

Skyle gave a small smile, shaking his head and let Lostvayne disappear before disappearing with it. Natsu then walked over to the girl who was picking up the keys that she had dropped.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

The girl turned around and saw Natsu. Immediately, one thought came into her head.

'Oh crap, he's cute.' After regaining her composure, she said,

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks for the help."

"No problem at all."

Natsu gave her his signature grin while she started to turn a little more red.

"S-s-so, why are YOU here? I'm pretty sure that you're not from the town."

"Hmm, oh, I just came for a job request about a salamander. You?"

"My master sent me to investigate a weird magic spike."

"What kind of magic spike?"

"Apparently, two days ago, something caused a giant black and white tower to appear out of nowhere so he sent me to investigate."

"Oh…" Natsu was saying when he remembered what had happened two days before. "Oops."

The girl, who gave him a confused look, asked, "Oops? What do you mean?"

"Well, that magic spike. That was me and a friend." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. Ok then. I guess that doesn't exactly help me or my guild with achieving what our final goal is. Oh well."

After a few minutes of chatting about absolute randomness, Natsu then said,

"Ok, I'm gonna go back to my guild now. Goodbye."

Before he could take a few steps, a hand stopped him. He looked back and saw the girl hugging his hand.

"Please. Don't go. Can't you stay for a while."

Natsu looked surprised but then smiled, agreeing. While they were walking away, Natsu then said,

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Natsu. You?"

"Hmm, oh, my name is Sorano." The two then walked away. Meanwhile on the roof of a nearby building, Skyle was observing everything with a calm face. He then let out a small grin, thinking,

'Now you finally found your mate Natsu. Congratulations my friend.' He then looked over into the distance before continuing, 'One step down. Only a lot more before I can fulfill my promise to you, Haru."

~Line Break~

_August 11__th__ X779, Unknown location_

"WHERE IS THAT BLASTED GIRL!? SHE BETTER NOT BE WASTING HER TIME AGAIN!" Is what a tall figure said.

Yep, after a month, Angel still hasn't returned to the location yet. Before he could continue yelling, he sensed a presence. He turned around and saw Angel walking back into the cave.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"I'm sorry master. That magical energy was harder to track then I expected." Sorano said in a slightly scared voice.

"Fine. Did you figure out what was the cause?" the figure then asked.

"It was some random guild wizard from a legal guild."

"And now what of their whereabouts."

"Disposed of."

"Good, maybe you weren't so useless after all. Now go and rest up, your training continues tomorrow morning."

Angel shook her head before walking away. However, she was wearing a small smile while thinking,

'I hope to see you again next month, Natsu.'

~Line Break~

_Same Time, Fairy Tail guild_

"Master, it has been a month since Natsu has left on a mission. Is he ok?" Erza asked.

"Hmm, have faith, he's most likely fine right now. Though I do wonder what mission he took though."

Before they could continue, a loud voice came out of an intercom.

"GILDARTS SHIFT IS NOW COMMENSING. EVERYONE GO TO THEIR DESIGNATED DESTINATIONS. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL **(I don't really remember how it goes and I am too lazy to go and search it up)**.

"Oh, Gildarts is here." Makarov said.

After a few seconds, the door exploded, revealing an orange haired man with a cloak. Before he could say anything however, Makarov shouted,

"GILDARTS, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BLOW UP THE DOOR LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry master. You know I can't control my magic that well. Though the town splitting seems overkill doesn't it." Gildarts replied lazily, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's the only way to make sure that the entire town isn't destroyed every time you come back to the guild."

"Good point."

With that, the whole guild went back to whatever they were doing before. A few minutes afterwards however,

"Hey master, where is the monster extermination task from that village a few couple miles from here?"

"Hmm, it should still be here. The only other S-class is Laxus and he hasn't taken a job yet."

Before Gildarts could ask anything again, Laxus said,

"You put it on the job board downstairs when you said that you were going to put one of the requests back."

"Alrighty then."

Gildarts checked the board from downstairs before saying,

"It's not here either."

After Gildarts said that, Makarov started to think.

'That's weird. The only mission that wasn't checked before going on it was last month wi-'

Makarov immediately spitted out his drink, realization dawning on his face. Afterwards, he shouted at Gildarts,

"GILDARTS, YOU HAVE TO GO TO THAT TOWN NOW!"

"umm, why Master?"

"BECAUSE NATSU WENT ON THAT QUEST!"

The whole guild stopped at that exact moment and looked over in shock. Before anyone could say anything or even panic however,

"What happened to the doors?" a voice came from where the doors originally were. Everyone turned over and saw Natsu walking in, looking perfectly fine. Everyone was silent before Makarov shouted,

"NATSU, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! GOING ON AN S-CLASS MISSION! ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Natsu looked surprised.

"That was a S-class mission?" he asked before double checking the request paper again, now noticing the giant S on the sheet. "Oh, it was an S-class mission."

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" the whole guild shouted in unison.

"I was running for my life thank you very much."

"NATSU!" three demonic voices were heard as Natsu slowly turned his head, seeing Cana, Mira and Erza preparing their magic.

"Oh shi-" with that, every person within a twenty-mile radius can hear Natsu's screams of agony. And Skyle? Well…

"Checkmate." Mavis said, moving a piece. "How many losses does this make now."

"I give up." Skyle said calmly, though you can see that his left eye was starting to turn into a shade of crimson.

"That's another 200 jewels."

Skyle just dropped the jewels on her hands and looked down, seeing Natsu getting beat up.

"Huh, called it. I would like those jewels back now."

Mavis started to pout before giving the jewels back.

~Line Break~

_August 13__th__ X779, Natsu and Skyle's House_

"I hate you." Natsu said, his left hand and both legs wrapped in bandages, sitting on a chair inside of their house.

"Love you too mate." Skyle replied.

"Though it was sort of worth. I do hope to see Sorano again soon."

"Of course, you would."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"hmm." He then placed one finger on his mouth, "My secret. You'll know when your older"

~Line Break~

_July 7__th__ X782, Unknown Location_

Three years have passed ever since that day. Now, every month, Natsu and Sorano would meet up in the same town, chat and spend time together. Eventually, they started to reveal secrets to each other. For example, Sorano revealed to Natsu that she was part of the dark guild the Oracion Seis. Though she was afraid that Natsu would leave her, she willingly told him the truth about why she joined and her missing sister. However, Natsu didn't leave her. Instead, it seemed to bring them even closer as he now wished to help her find her sister. So, now, every so often, she would talk about the rest of the guild and their weaknesses. So, in a way, she was being a mole but she didn't mind in the slightest way. As for Natsu, he eventually let her meet Skyle and the two of them got together great. After meeting each other for two years, the two of them decided to start and date each other to create an even stronger bond. In fact, if you look at the bottom right of her neck, hidden under the collar of her dress, you can see a small dragon head with a flame symbol in the center.

But right now, we're not here to talk about the two. Instead, we are going to shift over to a village that was being destroyed by a giant beast. In front of it, was a worn-down Mira that was trying to stand up.

Ok, let's back up a bit. During the three years, Mira and Erza became S-class wizards. Natsu could have during this time but decided not to. A few hours before now, the guild had received an emergency S-class request and both Erza and Laxus were busy so Mira had to take the job. And for backup, she decided to bring Lisanna and Elfman just to be safe. Natsu offered to go with them but Elfman said something about "a real man" who takes care of his family.

Any who, the three went to the site and immediately spotted the monster destroying the village. Lisanna decided to turn into a bird and fly off, helping to evacuate the monster while the other two siblings went to handle the monster. After damaging the monster enough, Elfman had the so great idea to try and take over the monster. However, after taking over the body, the monster took back its control, and hurled a punch at Mira, launching her back, effectively leading us to where we were beforehand.

Now, while Mira was struggling to standup, Lisanna came back and landed in front of her. When she saw Mira's condition, she immediately asked,

"Sis, what's wrong? Where's Elfman?"

Mira, who was now panting, replied,

"I'm fine. Elfman tried to take control of the beast and now is out of control."

Lisanna looked at the beast before giving it a kind smile. As she started to walk towards it, she said,

"Elfman, it's me, Lisanna. You wouldn't hurt your sister, would you?"

As she stopped in front of it, she spread her hands out in a happy manner, as if she were offering it a hug.

"Come on, let's go home together."

She then turned her head to the right a bit while giving it another happy smile. The beast however, lifted its right hand and clenched it into a fist. As it was bringing it down, Mira shouted,

"LISANNA! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

However, she didn't move a muscle. Instead, she closed her eyes, getting ready for the impact. A heartbeat went by. Then a second. Then a whole minute. But the impact never came. She opened her eyes and saw why. A boy who seemed to be slightly older then her was stopping the fist with a sword that he was holding in his backhand.

The boy was wearing a navy-blue cloak that covered his entire body with a hood that covered his head. However, what was most unique was the blade that he was holding. It had a solid iron handle that connected to a long single edged blade. The edge was made of solid iron while there was a brown metal with green lines being etched through the center. In the middle, there was some type of green gem being wrapped in some type of stone with a few runes engraved on it. **(Underworld Empire, Earth Sword****)**.

The boy then pushed the blade back, switched the positioning so that he was holding it properly, then slammed it into the ground, sharp edge first, while yelling,

"**QUAKE!**"

A giant spiky stone pillar launched from beneath Elfmen, sending him flying until he landed on his back. The mysterious boy then turned over to Lisanna who was staring in awe. Now that she got a better look, she saw that the boy was wearing long, white pants being held with three belts while being accompanied by grey shoes with neon green stripes. His shirt was a simple sleeveless one that was pitch black with a white outline. As for his face, he had messy blonde hair with emerald green eyes. She couldn't see much more besides that since the face was covered by a simple white mask that only covered his eyes that had a simple black spike like pattern around the eye holes. **(I don't have reference for everything except for the mask. The mask is Joker's mask from Persona 5.)**

"Are you okay?" The boy asked in a distorted voice.

"Yeah. But please don't hurt him too much. That's my brother that has failed a full body takeover." Lisanna replied.

The boy only gave her a nod as he walked over a placed a seal on the beast, effectively turning it back into Elfman. Lisanna and Mira had surprised looks at the boy as he turned around.

"This seal should keep it at bay for until he is ready to use it. When he is, the seal will break, allowing him to use it." He said in his distorted voice. "Now that I'm done, I'm out of here."

He then opened a bright white portal. Before he could walk through however, Mira shouted,

"Oi, who are you!?"

He simply turned over and stared. After a minute of silence, he said,

"Lucifer. Lucifer Daybreak."

And he walked through the portal.

~Line Break~

_The next day, Fairy Tail Guild_

Natsu was walking back from a date with Sorano when Happy found him again.

"Hey Natsu, where have you been?" Happy asked.

"Nowhere much." Natsu replied.

"Then why do you never bring me?"

"Because I want privacy during those times."

"Then why won't you tell me instead."

"Because someone will bribe you with fish and I would rather not have all my secrets be revealed to the public."

"Awe, come on. Tell me."

"No."

"Please." This time, Happy decided to use pup… Kitty? eyes.

"Thats not gonna work on me."

"Awwwe."

When the two entered the guild, Natsu immediately spotted the three Strauss siblings and everyone their age in the corner. What was most noticable however, was how Mira and Elfman was nearly entirely covered in bandages. When he walked over he heard,

"-and he just vanished."

"That story honestly sounds like bull if you think about it."

"YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED YOU ARMORED FREAK SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE!"

Natsu then decided to make them aware of his precence.

"Hey everyone."

"Hey Natsu." Everyone at the table said except for a "Hey flame brain." from Grey.

"So what are you all talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Mira's last quest." Levy replied.

"So, whats so important about it that Erza and Mira needed to get into a fight."

"Because some random person came and saved Lissanna from being killed and helped complete the quest." Elfman answered.

Natsu began to raise a eyebrow as Elfman looked down in shame. "What did he look like?" he asked next.

Lissanna described to him what the mystyrious boy looked like **(I'm not going to bother describing him a second time. You all know what he looks like.)** After she finished her explenation, Natsu just gave a small smile before saying,

"I'm glad that your safe."

Then, he got up and was walking towards.

"Hey Pinky, where are you going!? Your just going to say that then leave!?" Grey shouted.

"I have things that I need to complete. So I will need to leave now. Happy, can you stay at Lissanna's today please." Natsu calmly said

Then he left.

"Where o you think he goes?" Cana asks.

"I honestly don't care. Probobly go destroy something." Gray replied before getting smacked on the top of his head with an armored glove.

"Gray, don't be rude. Though I do agree with you on that." Erza said.

"Guess we'll never know huh." Lissanna said.

~Line Break~

Meanwhile, outside in the forest, Natsu walked until he was seemingly lost. He then said out,

"So, it was your doing huh?"

Then, from the shadows of the forest, Lucifer came out with his hood down, revelaing his blonde hair, but still had his mask still on.

"mmm hhmmm."

Natsu then let out a grin before saying,

"So your finally going to show yourself Skyle?"

Lucifer gave him a small grin before taking off his mask, his hair turning back into it's black color and his eye's turned back into it's dark brown eyes.

"Not exactly. To everyone else, I'll just be Lucifer. Though, you are correct. It's time I do something important to help people."

"Right."

A few seconds of silence past when Skyle asked,

"Wanna spar?"

Natsu grinned as Lostvayne appeared in his hands. "With pleasure."

Skyle then gave a small smile before his attire turned back into his regular one, Ultima and Chaos Ripper appearing in both of his hands.

~Line Break~

Meanwhile, back at the guild, everyone heared a giant explosion off in the distance.

'I knew it.' Was the one thought that went through everyone's head.

~Line Break~

_July 7th X784, Fairy Tail guild_

It has been seven years since Natsu has joined Fairy Tail and everything was going great for him. He had friends, a girlfriend, a father figure and a rival. It was nearly everything a man could want. Skyle's bond with him didn't change much though they were still as close as brothers. Whenever he could, he would often try and search for Igneel with Skyle or even try to find the other four dragon slayers.

However, today would be the day everything changed. At first, it was a seemingly normal day but then a buckteeth person said to Natsu,

"Hey Natsu, I heard a rumor about someone named Salamander is in Hargeon. You should check it out. Mayb it's Igneel."

_"__It's not going Igneel. There is no way that he will randomly appear in a town and no one panics." _Skyle said, telepathically_._

"Hey Natsu, let's go check it out." Happy said.

_"__Should I go?" _Natsu asked, telepathically_._

_"__I would say no but since your keeping your idiotic act, I say you go. Besides, I have a wierd feeling that something important will happen." _

"Let's go then!" Natsu said cheerfully as he started to walk out of the guild.

"AYE!" Happy replied while flying away with him.

On the beams, Skyle smiled down happily at the duo as they walked away.

"Checkers?" Mavis asked as she brought out another board.

"I'll just go with those two idiots to make sure they don't die. See you." Skyle replied as a small light covered him, making him dissapear.

Mavis started to pout at that but then she said, "Your role may finally be fullfilled soon Skyle. Let's hope for a happy and peaceful future."

~Line Break~

**Congradulations to ****AkumaNisshoko for winning and to the three people who voted for NaRano. Sorry to anyone else who wanted a different ship. Now that we reached the cannon storyline, either updates will stay the same or be more frequent. BTW, the earth sword is named Yuta, which is Cubuano for earth. Anyways, see you all next time. Bye!**


	8. Hargeon and the Heartfilias

**I'm not even gonna try and BS my way out of this one. I had an entire summer to do this but honestly I didn't really feel like it. Besides, I'm still interested but not as interested in the Fairy Tail Series compared to before but still enough to be encouraged to write this. Anywho, let's get straight into the chapter. **

Key:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Telepathic Speech"_

**(A/N)**

"**Spells**"

**Also Spells**

~Line Break~

_July 7th X784, Hargeon Train Station_

Currently, Natsu and Happy was on a train that had just arrived at the Hargeon port. However, while nothing could seem to go wrong, Natsu was lying on the floor with a green face. At the train door, the conductor asked,

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Aye, this happens all the time." Happy replied to the conductor.

"I-I-I-I-I'm never g-geting on another tr-train again." Natsu muttered before resisting the urge to vomit again.

"_You say that every time." _Skyle said while facepalming. "_We really need to work on that soon."_

"_You think I don't know that?"_

"_Your the one who has been constantly avoiding and making excuses not to."_

"_...Touche…"_

"If our info is correct, then the salamander should be here." Happy said while walking off the train. "Now lets go Na-" he didn't finish his sentence as the train departed when he turned around.

"Oh… It already departed…" He then started to wave his hand while saying, "Bye Natsu."

Before he could walk away however, a black portal appeared next to him and Natsu fell out of it, landing face first into the ground.

"Woah, where did you come from?!"

"Whaat?" Natsu replied, still nauseous from the train ride.

"_Your welcome"_

~Line Break~

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, two blonde, busty, female figures were standing inside a magic shop in front of an old man.

"Ehh, there's only one magic shop in this one magic shop in this town?!" the younger of the two blondes shouted.

"Yes… This town is more prosperous in fishing than magic to begin with." the old man replied.

"That does make sense, less than 10% of this cities population can use magic so this store was made more for traveling mages than ones like us." the older blonde said.

"*sigh* I think we have wasted our time mother."

"Please don't say that ma'am, do look around as we have new items," he then took an object off the shelf. "Here, this colors magic is probably popular among girls like you. It changes the colors of your clothes depending on your mood."

"I already have it. What I'm looking for are gate keys. Strong ones preferably." she said before starting to walk around.

"Gate keys huh, those are rare." the old man said before the young blonde saw something in a glass case within the shop.

"AH, THIS IS THE WHITE DOGGY!" the girl shouted in joy

"Uh, ma'm, that key isn't really strong."

"That's fine, i've been looking everywhere for it. How much is it?"

"20,000 Jewels."

A moment of silence went by before the young blonde pulled down her shirt zipper a bit, exposing her large breasts even more.

"I'm sorry, what did you say the price was again?" she asked in a seductive like tone.

"Lucy…" the other blonde said with a disappointed tone.

~Line Break~

_A few moments later_

"GEEZ, HE ONLY GAVE ME A 1000 JEWEL DISCOUNT! IS MY SEX APEAL REALLY ONLY WORTH 100 JEWELS!" the blonde girl from earlier said.

"You shouldn't use your gender like that Lucy." the blonde women said.

"Yeah yeah, I know." the now dubbed Lucy replied.

As they continued to walk, they saw a few girls run past them, screaming in some form of joy.

"Huh, what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." the blonde replied. Before she can say anything else however, a few dozen girls ran past yelling,

"A FAMOUS MAGE IS IN TOWN! IT'S THE SALAMANDER!"

"Salamander?" Lucy asked while starting to think before suddenly exclaiming, "OH! Its that famous mage that controls magic that you can't buy from stores."

"Lucy, I'm pretty sure that you can't buy any magic except holder type magic in stores." Layla **(I give up with saying the other blonde)** said while sighing.

"Ooh, he's popular. I wonder if he looks cool?" Lucy said while walking towards the crowd, ignoring what Layla had just said.

Layla simply sighed again as she followed her daughter into the crowd.

~Line Break~

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy were slowly walking through the town.

"I can't believe that you were going to leave me to ride the train twice." Natsu said.

"Well, it's not my fault that you are so bad with transportation." Happy replied.

"...Hey Happy, they probably meant Igneel when they said Salamander right?"

"Yeah, I can't think of anyone else who has the name Salamander besides Igneel and you."

"Yeah, that's what I thought"

"_Seven hundred Jewels say this Salamander is an imposter using your name." _Skyle said.

"_I'm not gonna take that deal" _Natsu replied.

"_And whys that."_

"_Because I don't think that this guy is an imposter… I _know _that he is an imposter."_

"_Great, glad your not becoming your idiotic persona"_

"_Gee, thanks for the encouragement. And besides, you know that i'm just acting."_

"_Just making sure."_

"SALAMANDER!" an entire crowd of fangirls shouted in front of them.

"_Speak of the devil."_

"Hey Natsu, there's Igneel, lets go." Happy said cheerfully.

"Yeah, lets go."

On the other side of the crowd, Lucy had reached the crowd and saw Salamander.

"Wh-wh-what the, what is this feeling…" Lucy said as she slowly walked towards him.

Layla saw that Lucy was slowly and mentally said, 'Shit, that bastards using charm magic to lure this crowd and now he's affected Lucy.'

Before she could do anything however, Natsu broke through the crowd yelling, "IGNEEL!"

Once he broke through and was face to face however, there was a moment of silence before Natsu asked,

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

The man looked shocked before beginning to introduce himself. Before he finished however, Natsu already started walking away.

"_Hey Skyle, can you break the charm ring that he's using"_

"_Sure, give me a sec."_

A second later, a small spiked stone stalagmite rose from the floor and destroyed the ring. Immediately afterwards, the charm spell wore off on everyone in the crowd.

"Huh, what was I doing."

"What the!? Why am I here"

When Lucy regained her senses like everyone else, she immediately pointed at Salamander yelling, "That man was using charm magic on all of us! GET HIM!"

And with that, every girl that was in the crowd started punching and kicking Salamander.

"What was that?" Happy asked.

"I don't know." Natsu said while turning back, watching Salamander getting beat up by girls.

After a few moments, Lucy and Layla walked over to the two.

"Hi, thanks for helping us earlier." Lucy said with a kind smile on her face. "How about we buy you lunch as a thank you."

"Hmm, sure."

~Line Break~

A few moments later, the four of them was in a restaurant eating together. Layla and Lucy ordered a simple drink, Natsu ordered a Burger and Happy ordered a bunch of fish (and by a bunch of fish, I mean enough to use all the remaining money that the two blondes had left).

"Thanks again for earlier. My name is Lucy and this is my mother, Layla." Lucy said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Layla said with a kind smile.

"So you're Natsu and Happy correct? So that Salamander guy was using charm magic to lure girls in for some purpose but thanks to you, the effect wore off on me." Lucy explained.

"I see." Natsu said simply.

"We may not seem like much but my mother and I are mages. Though we aren't a part of any guilds. Oh, you don't know what a guild is do you?"

"Lucy, they never said they don't know what a guild is." Layla said while sweat dropping.

But ignoring her mother Lucy continued, "A guild is an association of mages that will mediate jobs and other information to mages. Mages won't be considered full-fledged until they join and work for a guild. There are many types of guilds but there is one that I want to join more than anything. Many great mages will join at that one."

Natsu just sat still listened patiently while eating his burger while Happy just continued to eat without a care in the world.

A few moments later, Lucy then said, "Ah sorry, you wouldn't understand a story from the world of mages would you."

"Lucy, they never said that." Layla sighed.

"Huh, oh right. Sorry. By the way, weren't you guys looking for someone?"

"Aye, his name is Igneel." Happy said, finishing his seventeenth fish.

"We heard a rumor about someone named Salamander coming to town, so we decided to check it out. And here I was hoping that it was Igneel" Natsu said.

"Aye, that guy looked nothing like Salamander."

"Hmm, how does a human look like a Salamander? Does he use transformation magic?" Layla asked.

"What? No. Igneel isn't human. He's a dragon."

With that, Lucy pulled away a bit in shock while Layla kept somewhat of a calm attitude.

"WHY WOULD A DRAGON APPEAR IN THE MIDDLE OF A POPULATED TOWN?!" Lucy screamed out.

Happy then had a shocked expression while Natsu made the same one but fake.

"_Called it." Skyle said._

"_Yeah, No shit Sherlock."_

"_Fuck you to Watson."_

"DON'T TELL ME YOU ONLY JUST NOTICED!?" Lucy screamed again. After calming down, she continued, "Anyways, we should get going. Though feel free to take you time."

When the two blondes were about to leave, they heard a thump behind them. They turned around to see Natsu and Happy on the floor, saying thank you to her.

"_Okay, this is a bit overkill with the acting." Skyle said._

"_Let it roll." Natsu replied_

"What, there's no need to thank me. Were even now aren't we?" Lucy said.

"Huh, yeah, I guess you're right." Natsu replied with his signature grin.

"Anyways, see you around."

"It was nice meeting you Mister Drag-" Layla started before time around her stopped. She looked shocked for a moment before seeing something from the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw a swirl of darkness and light behind Natsu. After a few seconds, the form splitted for a second and revealed a face she hasn't seen in seven whole years.

"Your-"

Before she can continue, he placed his right pinkie on his mouth, and mouthed to her,

"We'll talk later. Pretend you didn't see me for now."

And with that, time continued.

"Uhh, Mom? Are you alright? You seem like you've seen a ghost." Lucy asked.

A second passed before Layla replied,

"Huh, no. I'm fine. Let's go Lucy. Anyways, it was nice meeting you Mister Dragneel."

As the two blondes left the restaurant, Natsu was having a small conversation with Skyle.

"_You did something to her didn't you." Natsu asked._

"_Not entirely." Skyle replied._

"_What did you do?"_

"_Just showing her my face a bit after not seeing me for seven years."_

"_Okay then… Were they related to Ms. Anna? They look really similar to her and have a similar scent."_

"_I'm not telling. At least not yet."_

"_And why not."_

"_All will be revealed in time. Today is not the day however."_

"_And there you go being cryptic again."_

"_Come on mate, let me have my fun at least."_

"_Whatever. It would be nice to meet her again someday."_

"_Which one. Anna or those two."_

"_Ms. Anna of course."_

"_She's a nice person. That's for sure. Anyways, let's go find a place to stay."_

"_Wait, why can't we just leave."_

"_Foresight showed me something interesting. You may want to stay for at least one night."_

"_...Sure I guess."_

"Come on Happy, lets go."

"AYE!"

~Line Break~

**(I'm just gonna skip the meeting Bora again scene and skip straight to Skyle and Layla's talking scene. It happens like normal except Layla decided not to go while Lucy still attended the party.)**

Layla was standing at one of the railings, leaning forwards, looking at the Salamander's ship that was slowly sailing. She then heard footsteps behind her and turned around, to see a familiar face.

"Hello again Skyle. It's nice to see you after seven years." She said.

"Ditto… How've you been doing. No signs of tiredness hopefully."

"Nope, after you healed me, there have been no signs of tiredness from opening the gate."

"That's reassuring. Hows Anna?"

"I don't know, after a conversation that the two of us had after you left, I haven't seen her since."

"She's a strong person. I have no doubt that she'll be ok."

She giggled a bit before continuing. "So I'm going to guess that that boy was the one you said you were going to find after you left?"

"Write on the nail as well."

"He seems to have a lot of potential."

"Yup, even with where he is, he's still growing and becoming stronger by the day."

"Neither you nor Anna explained why you sent those five children from all those years ago to now."

"I can't talk about it. Besides, they won't be able to fulfill that purpose for at least another few years."

"That's interesting."

The two continued to talk for another few minutes before seeing a streak of fire in the air. When they both looked up, they saw a pink haired teen in it with a flying cat on his back.

"Looks like the battles finally going to start. This is going to be interesting." Skyle said.

"I agree."

"..."

"...I'll go prepare the time magic for when he destroys the town. I'll see you soon"

And with that, he teleported away in a swirl of black and white clouds.

Layla sighed while staying there for a few extra moments. A dozen explosions, a giant tsunami, and half a town destroyed later, she saw Lucy and Natsu running towards her. **(Yeah, the battle is the exact same as how it did during the canon timeline)**.

"HEY MOM! Turns out Natsu was a Fairy Tail wizard and he agreed to take me back there. Isn't this great!" Lucy yelled out cheerfully.

"Hmm. Yeah, this does seem great." Layla replied to her daughter.

"Come on, let's go before the council catches up with us again." Natsu shouted as he started to run.

With that, Lucy started to run with while Layla smiled and slowly walked after them. When she looked behind her though, the area that was completely destroyed was put back together like nothing had happened.

"Your skills never fail to amaze me Skyle… Hope to see you again soon." She said that before leaving completely.

Meanwhile, Skyle was simply sitting on top of a rooftop observing the trio in his disguised form but without the mask **(Disguised form is just him when people see him as Lucifer).**

"The journey has finally began… This will be interesting… But whatever happens, I'll continue to work with you Natsu… That is a promise that I will not break." and with that, he put on his mask and left.

~Line Break~

**Again, I'm not going to try and BS my way out of not uploading in forever. So really, don't expect frequent updates. But I did make a few slight changes. Skyle's last name is now officially Nightfall while Lucifer's one became Daybreak. Also, I changed Sting's Companion's gender into a female. Also, can people tell me if I should make it so I write everything that happens in the Manga or only things that are changed (Aka. Slayer and Companion changed scenes, Layla scenes, Etc etc). It would be nice if you all also explain how the fuck Sorano/Angel's magic works (the angel one, not celestial spirits). If I still don't understand, I'll give her my own magic. Yeah that's about it. See yall next time. **

**(P.S. Does anyone else notice how fucking wierd Happy looks in the first chapter of FT?)**


	9. Adoption Notice Ideas

...Ok, so here's the full story (not literally). When I first started to read Fairy Tail, it was sometime during my 7th or so grade and I was just introduced to the series a year before by someone I knew. Eventually, I grew addicted for a while and as I got into Fanfic a while back, I started to read hundreds of stories from the series.

A while after, I started to imagine, what would happen if I created a character into the story and how would he function. So hence came Skyle Nightfall, the OC of the story. Really, the name origins were kind of funny. I always liked the name Skye but as it was more feminine, I tried versions of it before deciding of Skyle. As for Nightfall, well, if you read the story before I updated it, you would have known it originally was Skyle Raphael. A while after, I decided to try a new name called Lucifer Nightfallen but that lasted as long as you though. A while after, someone I liked to watch started to stream on Twitch instead of YT so when making my account, I took two parts from these two names and Viola.

When it came to powers, well, when I was younger, I always imagined myself with Fire, Ice, Elec, and Earth based powers. Than recently, I grew somewhat addicted to the use of light and dark, and stories or how neither is truly "good" or "evil" (didn't help that I started to like the Persona series around this time). So there came his abilities and magic.

And now for the real reason why I decided to write this and why this story is now up for adoption… I literally have no idea what to do with it. So now even further backstory.

When I first thought of Skyle, I imagined him interfering in certain scenes and how he impacts the series as a whole. After that, I started to try and fit him in a bit more in a way that makes sense. However, all of these ideas were only in my head and nothing else. A while after I thought of these, my mind said, "Screw it. I'll just write it out and put it up". And so "A Slayer's Companion" came into the world.

However, most of the start was honestly Improv and came from the top of my mind because I didn't think that far ahead. So now, I'm honestly stuck (and laziness but that's besides the point). Don't get me wrong, I like this story and like my OC. I even have plans for him for a bunch of future arcs but I don't know what to do for parts before and stuff. So here we are now.

I am officially putting this story up for Adoption for all writers. The story will not be officially owned by anyone but it will no longer be written or updated by me. Don't get me wrong, I will write another story if I ever get any form of inspiration but this one? It's gone. However, anyone who wants to officially rewrite this story is more than welcome to. Just please PM me the link if you ever do update.

Though before you truly Adopt the story, I'm not completely forcing this but please add at least most of the following ideas that I had for the rest of the story. The stuff I had in mind is bullet pointed below.

*All companion data is in chapter 2 (except a change is Rogue's companion is Female, not male)

*Mira still changes into her nice self

*Happy does not know about Natsu's false self

*Skyle restores the town after it is destroyed by Lullaby

*Natsu still breaks into Erza's Trial

*Skyle revives Ur after Deliora is freed

*Short conversation between Gajeel and Natsu before they fight for the first time, talking about same rules as they had when they were younger or something like that

*Skyle stops the beam that threatens to destroy Magnolia before giving Natsu Lostvayne to destroy the cannon

*Natsu has Lostvayne from then on out

*Skyle stops the etherion blast before it hits the tower before releasing Siegrain's true identity.

*Secret handshake or something like that moment between Gajeel and Natsu when they meet again

*Overprotective brother moment with Natsu and Wendy when the Tri-men try and flirt with Wendy

*Natsu reveals he has an inside source

*Angel heals Jura after her scene, revealing how she was giving information to Natsu

*Angel is nice to her spirits and they put up an act when fighting Lucy as an excuse for Angel to give them up

*Cobra change of heart but still falls when fighting Natsu

*Edolas Skyle is a crazy version of normal Skyle who suffers from a broken heart due to his family being brutally murdered or something as tragic

*Edolas mostly the same except for an additional fight between a half powered Skyle and his Edolas equivalent. Battle ends with Edolas equivalent giving up, commiting suicide before giving normal Skyle two guns that he was using during the fight

*Natsu is arrested before Tenrou due to his connection to Oracion Seis

*Gajeel awakens his companion during the fight with the humanoids after Levy runs

*Happy is still on Tenrou

*Time skip still happens

*Skyle breaks Natsu and Sorano out of jail around the time Ultear and Meredy breaks Jellal out

*Skyle, Natsu, and Sorano do not go back to Fairy Tail or join Crime Sorciere

*Sorano uses a different weapon and magic after time skip

*Weapon is a sharp fan which she can throw around

\- Magic is a summoning magic, similar to Persona 4. She summons the following (all of which are Personas):

\- Sumeo-Okami (P4), Artemisia (P3), Isis (P3), Kala-Nem (P3), and Yamato Sumeragi (P4)

*KEY OF THE STARY SKY ARC DOES NOT EXIST

*Grand Magic games mostly happen normally, even up to Eclipse Gate arc

*Wendy unlocks Slayer Companion during Chelia battle

*Skyle (as Lucifer) shows up to help heal Lucy after Water Battle

*Gajeel and Laxus vs Sting and Rogue

*Sting and Rogue reveal Companions in the fight but still lose due to a not powerful enough bond

*Final battle takes place normally

*Natsu, while masked, helps save Lucy and Yukino

*Skyle, Natsu, and Sorano, from a distance, send a powerful magic blast pushing the last dragon holding the gate open back

*Most of the Arc is the same, with the main changes being the Companions help

*Skyle restores Ultear from her near death when using Last Ages

*Gate destruction is the same

*Future version of Rogues companion appears and tries to kill all of the Slayers due to something called Last Will (you can do whatever you want for this)

*Natsu comes in last minute when FRC tries to kill Wendy

*FRC chokes Natsu as she demands where he got Skyle's blades from

*Skyle saves Natsu before revealing himself to the world

*The three fight, ending with FRC losing and fading away, before calling Skyle brother

*Sorano reveals herself during the fight to the guilds watching

*Natsu reveals his true self

*Natsu and Sorano reveal that they are engaged

*One of those "this is for" scenes with Skyle and Wendy's companion (note that they are dating)

*Eclipse Arc is the same, just with companion interferences

*Sun Village Arc is the same, just with companion interferences

*Tartarus Arc is the same, just with companion interferences

*Natsu, Sorano, and Happy join Oracion Seis after Tartarus

*Happy gains Human form and Magic

\- He uses what Mysterious Figure in BBS does but removes Doom, the grapple attack, Meteor, and Invisibility. Everything else that MF does Happy can do

*Lucy starts finding the other members of the guild without Natsu randomly appearing

*Natsu still appears to kill the god during Avatar ARc

*Natsu and Happy don't come back to Fairy Tail after saving Makarov

*Zeref and Natsu interaction stays the same, the result is also the same

*Skyle reveals the truth about Irene before she appears at the guild. They make a deal to work together and try and fight Acnologia. The deal has Skyle not join the fight for most of the arc

*Practically the rest arc is the same with companion interference. Also, Sorano doesn't immediately lose like in the original series

*Companions and Slayers work together before Natsu and Skyle do Companion secret arc to finally kill Acnologia

*Natsu x Sorano Marriage scene

*A small epilogue scene

And that is every idea I have had for this story but never got to doing. Feel free to use any of these or even start your own with a base similar to how my story went. See you all soon and do remember to PM me if you ever do "adopt" the story.

\- SkyleRaphael


End file.
